What Happens Next
by gossipgirl1031
Summary: Jordan and J.D. are in Cancun for his work. Jordan discovers a secret about J.D. when he lands in trouble. Will be Woody be able to save her? WJ. Rated T for adult situations. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_Takes place early in season 5 after Jordan and J.D. have begun dating. This is my first fanfic-please read & review. I do not own anything Crossing Jordan._

"I'm telling you man, this is the life" Jordan Cavanaugh said to the man laying beside her on a lounge chair.

Her boyfriend, reporter, J.D. Pollack looked over at her with a half smile before once again glancing back up to the clear blue sky overhead. "I'm with you on that one" he said in his adorable Australian accent.

After their weekend together in Martha's Vineyard, Jordan had begun to feel even more comfortable with him. When he told her he would be leaving to go assignment in Cancun she had insisted on coming with him. J.D. had been reluctant to bring her along as he was working, but somehow Jordan had managed to get her way. Now here they were two days later laying on the beach in the sun enjoying a few margaritas.

"And to think we could be back in Boston freezing our butts at this very moment" she said. Jordan's mind slipped away to her friends and colleagues back at home. She wondered what they were up to this very minute. She especially wondered about one very dark and brooding detective who could definitely use the sunshine & drinks.

If at all possible Woody had grown even more distant in the past few weeks that she had been spending time with J.D. Whenever he came to the morgue on a case, he made a point to ignore her and work with the other ME's. She could not even remember the last time they had a conservation that involved more than a handful of words and lots of uncomfortable silence.

"Jordan! Hello earth to Jordan!" J.D. was trying hard to get her attention. "Have you heard anything I've said in the last few minutes?"

"Sorry, I must have zoned out there for a minute. Maybe I've spent a little too much time in the sun today."

"Well, try not to let it happen again" he said only half-joking. "You were so desperate to come with me and I feel like only part of you is here on this trip."

"It's just so hard to leave my work back at the morgue with someone else. I can't quite seem to stop thinking of my cases and hoping everyone is doing everything they can to solve them. Don't tell me you would have an easy time forgetting your stories if the situation were reversed."

"Every now and then I can shift my mind off work and on to something else" he said as he leaned over to kiss her. She kissed him back and tried to focus all of her attention him, but every time she would kiss J.D. she would begin to think of Woody and wonder if he was thinking about her. Just then, J.D.'s cell rang. He pulled away from her and answered. After a brief conversation he hung up.

"I'm sorry Jordan. I have a lead on the story and I've got to go."

"What was that you said about being able to shift your mind off work?" she joked.

"I'll only be out for a few hours and then maybe we can have a late dinner. How does 8:00 sound?"

"Fine by me. I'll head back up to the hotel in a little while."

J.D. stood up and leaned in to kiss her good bye. Jordan watched him walk away and her thoughts shifted back to home and Woody. Try as she might she couldn't help but wish that she was here with Woody. If he was here now, he wouldn't be running to work. Woody would want to spend his time with Jordan. She imagined all the fun things they could be doing. Maybe even hitting up a karaoke bar like the last time they were in L.A. together. The time they had almost kissed. If only she hadn't taken that phone call. Maybe just maybe things would be very different.

All these thoughts of Woody were bringing Jordan down. Here she was in paradise with a very attractive man who seemed to really care about her and all she could think about was what might have been.

Jordan gathered her things up and headed back to the hotel for a quick nap before getting ready for her date with J.D. later on in the evening.

Little did she know, J.D. would not be meeting her for dinner that evening…something had come up, something not good.

Det. Woody Hoyt was thoroughly disgusted with himself. Woody had developed a bad new habit since the shooting. Drinking. He hated what alcohol and drugs had done to his brother Calvin's life and did not want that happening to him. But, it did seem to make the long nights since the shooting pass a little more easily. He had not moved from his barstool other than to get up and use the restroom for some time now. After only a few hours of sitting by himself and countless beers later, he knew it was time to head home even though it was not very late. Home felt so empty these days now. Woody had lived by himself since moving to Boston but had always had a large circle of friends to keep him company. Now no one seemed to want to be around him. Not without good reason though. He had managed to push Jordan away after the shooting and had regretted his decision ever since. Jordan's friends who at one point had been his friends too stopped speaking to him unless they had to soon after that.

Woody had thought she wouldn't give up that easy as it was not her style, but she had already moved on to another guy. Why now was she able to have a relationship with someone? He had waited four years for her and this new reporter had known her only a few weeks. Now they were vacationing together again in Cancun. He knew this by the gossip he overheard at the morgue. Woody tried not to spend too much time down there now. He was always scared he'd have to see the happy new couple and lose his temper which had a short fuse nowadays.

Woody slid down from the barstool and stumbled a little bit. He hailed a cab home and started to pass out in the back seat. The cab driver jerked to a stop in front of his apartment building and Woody woke back up. He tossed some bills at him without saying anything and stumbled inside. After walking through the doorway he slid on to the couch and immediately passed back out without even bothering to undress. He dreamed fitfully of Jordan and how she no longer needed him in her life all through the night.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the next chapter, sorry it will be a little short. I will be unable to update for the next few days as will be traveling with work. Hope to update some more over the holiday weekend. I still do not own anything Crossing Jordan._

It honestly had started all as just a story. And then before J.D. Pollack knew it he was smack dab in the middle of an illegal drug smuggling ring. When he had started investigating the story on exposing how some very dangerous drugs were being smuggled into Boston from Mexico, J.D. had found out just how much money could be made in the business. And he definitely appreciated the extra money. He felt a need to provide for Jordan. Even though J.D. was well aware that she could take care of herself, he liked being able to give her things and take her to nice places.

The phone call that he received earlier had been from his supplier. He had never met him even though they had been planning the operation for a few weeks now. Today was the day he would finally get to meet the guy. All contact thus far had been done through e-mail or over the phone (something that would later come back to bite them both in the ass). J.D. was now going to be transporting the drugs back to the U.S. If everything went according to plan he would be bringing in a lot of extra money.

J.D. wandered down the mostly deserted back alley and came across an old and run down bar. This was to be where the exchange would go down. He wandered in and the old barkeep looked up at him from behind the bar. This was not the first time that a meeting like this was to take place here. He was always paid well for his silence and cooperation and went back to wiping down the bar and pretending he saw no one and knew nothing.

J.D. sat down at the bar next to a middle aged man and ordered a beer. He assumed this was the person he would be meeting as he matched his physical description.

"You Ramon?" he asked.

"No, his brother, Jorge. And you must be Pollack."

"You got that right, mate. Where is Ramon?"

"Waiting for you. He wanted me to make sure you were not carrying any recording equipment or anything else that that could implicate us in this." Then Jorge had Pollack stand up and he patted him down. Satisfied that he was not carrying any recording devices or weapons they both walked out of the bar back into the hot sun. Jorge had a car waiting around the corner and they both climbed in. J.D. was forced to wear a blindfold so that he would not know the location of the exchange. He started the car and raced off to the location.

Meanwhile, Jordan slid her keycard into the lock on the hotel room door and let herself in. Tossing her bag on the bed, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Over the past couple of days, she had developed a dark tan and surprisingly was not burned. Her hair was wild and curly-_just how_ _Woody liked it_ she thought to herself. Lily would be so jealous of the great tan she would be bringing home.

Wow, she really did miss her friends. J.D. had been acting strangely since they had arrived in Cancun and she felt increasingly lonely. His cell rang constantly and he was always sneaking off to take the calls in private. He had to leave today to go work on a lead for his story and she wondered not for the first time if maybe he was up to no good. Jordan tried to dismiss the idea and considered that maybe he was just really busy chasing down leads for his story. But a small voice in the back of her head would not let it go.

She walked into the bathroom and peeled off her bikini to hop in the shower. She would take a nice long shower have a nap. Then when she woke she would get dressed for her evening with Pollack and he would make her forget the nagging thoughts that kept racing through her mind.

She pulled one of the hotel's warm and fluffy robes on and laid down on their bed for a nap. After a few minutes she was asleep but even in her dreams she couldn't escape the thought that her boyfriend was in trouble.

That's all for now, please read and review. Happy Holidays!


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's the next chapter-enjoy! (still do not own Crossing Jordan)_

The car came to a sudden stop. J.D. heard the driver's side door open and heard Jorge get out. He walked around the car and opened the passenger side door. Jorge pulled J.D. out and before he knew what was happening handcuffs were placed around his wrists. With the blindfold still on, Jorge prodded J.D. along. He opened the door and instructed J.D. to walk through it. His hopes of being taken directly to his boss's home were crushed. Where ever this was, it could not be the home of a big time drug lord. He could feel no air conditioning and the air was very stagnant. Flies and mosquitoes could be heard buzzing around.

J.D. was forced down into a chair. He felt one of the handcuffs being released, but just long enough to swing his hands behind him before being recuffed.

"Can we lose the blindfold already and maybe get this started?" J.D. asked. "My girlfriend is supposed to be meeting me for dinner and she'll become suspicious if I'm not there when I said I would be."

"Not yet. Is she more important to you than this job? If she is, then maybe we need to look for someone else. Then we would have no further use for you and that would definitely not be in your favor." Jorge sneered.

"That's not what I meant. I would hate for her to think that anything is out of the ordinary and blow my cover." He lied trying to sound like Jordan did not mean anything to him.

"We shouldn't be keeping you here for long. Ramon is on his way. After he speaks with you, we'll be able to move ahead. Until then, shut up and be patient!" Jorge walked out of the room and slammed the door.

J.D. slumped back down into the chair and tried not to feel nervous. There is just no way the deal could be going down like this. They still needed him, right?

Somehow, J.D. had managed to fall asleep. He had no idea how much time had passed since he last spoke to Jorge. The room he was in felt a little cooler and assumed night was beginning to fall. His whole body felt itchy and could tell the mosquitoes had attacked him while he slept. With his arms still wrapped around the back of the chair in the cuffs he could not even defend himself against the hungry little creatures.

Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching the door and whispering in Spanish

J.D. did not know Spanish and had no idea what the two men were talking about, but he assumed it had something to do with him. One of the voices he recognized was Jorge's and thought the other sounded close to what Ramon sounded like over the phone.

"So he still thinks that he is going to taking the drugs across the border?" Ramon said to his brother.

"Yeah he has no idea what our plans are for him."

"Good, but soon it will be time to fill him in on the next phase of the operation."

After her nap, Jordan had awakened and dressed for the evening. She was wearing a little black halter dress and had her hair wild and curly. Earrings and a pair of sandals finished off the ensemble. She figured this would work with whatever J.D. had planned for the two of them this evening. Jordan was hoping they would have a nice dinner and then go out dancing. She remembered one of the times when her and Woody had gone dancing at a club. They had so much fun that night. When he had tried to kiss her, she backed away and had regretted it since then. It still did not spoil the memory of the evening too much and she hoped that J.D. could loosen up and be as much fun as Woody had been that night.

The Woody she knew now was very different from the man she knew then. No longer was he the fun and sweet man she knew before. Anger had replaced a good chunk of his personality. On the rare occasion she ever did get to look into his startlingly blue eyes all she could see was anger and an emptiness like nothing she had ever seen. Jordan felt partly responsible for this. It was not her fault that he was shot and so severely injured, but she had pushed him away so many times before that he couldn't take it again. They had stopped being friends then and she missed that so much. Even if they never got to have the romantic relationship she so longed for, Jordan knew that she would love to just be Woody's friend again.

Jordan looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw it was already 8:30. Where was J.D.? It was not like him to be late, especially when they had plans together. Maybe he was really busy with that lead. She sat down in the chair by the desk and pulled out her book to read. 9:00 and then 9:30 passed and Jordan decided to ring J.D. and see what the hold up was. If he didn't get back soon, they would miss the opportunity for the night out.

His cell rang until voice mail picked up. She left a message for him and waited for the call to be returned. By 10:30, J.D. still hadn't shown up or returned her call and Jordan began to get very worried.

_That's all for now, please let me know what you think and if I should continue-Happy Holidays!_


	4. Chapter 4

_This will be my last chapter for about the next week-will be traveling with work again. Woody returns in this chapter-finally! Still don't own Crossing Jordan or anything affiliated with it._

J.D. had been kept handcuffed in the chair for most of the night except for the occasional bathroom break. He had been able to catch a few hours of sleep but it was difficult with the combination of the heat, insects with voracious appetites and being bound. Ramon still had not been in to see him. He now believed that Ramon never really wanted him for the job. He still could not figure out why he would have brought him here and risked exposing his operation. Pollack had seen his brother, Jorge, in person and spoken with him. He could be implicated in the business if J.D. ever managed to find a way out of this hell hole.

As he was beginning to think he could not take any more, J.D. heard the door open and two people walk in. Hopefully Ramon was here to fill him in and let him out.

"Mr. Pollack, I am sorry to have kept you waiting. I do hope the accommodations have been to your liking" he sneered.

"I've had worse, not much worse, but worse" J.D. answered back. "Can we finally get to the matter of the exchange?"

"There will be no exchange for you! Did you seriously think I would not check into your back round? I know you are a reporter for one thing and could never be trusted with any kind of a secret. I also know of the people in your life. One person really happens to jump into my mind-Jordan Cavanaugh."

"What does she have to do with anything? She is just my girlfriend!"

"Not so much her, but her very good friend Detective Woody Hoyt."

"That stupid ass! Jordan has barely had any contact with him in the last few months. The guy has serious personal issues. Why would anything that has to do with him be important to you?"

"How Detective Hoyt is involved in this is none of your business. We needed to get Jordan down here so she can contact Hoyt and the only way to get her to take a vacation was by bringing you down here. You were never part of the bigger picture. We knew you could be easily lured by the money after your journalism career had gone down the toilet. We were right you were so predictable!"

"What are you going to do to Jordan?"

"Nothing, if she cooperates. If not your girlfriend will be unrecognizable. If you do anything stupid to jeopardize the situation the same will happen. You got it?"

"You have my full cooperation Ramon, just don't hurt her!"

The sunlight filtered in through the minimal drapery that hung over the windows in the hotel. Jordan was awakened by the light and was surprised to find herself on the bed. She noticed she was still in the same clothes from last night and on top of the covers, not in bed. She must have laid down to close her eyes for a few moments and passed out. More importantly J.D. was nowhere to be found.

Where the hell was he? Jordan sat up and looked around the room for any signs that he may have returned in the middle of the night. Nothing had changed from the previous evening. Well, except for the bedside clock. It read 7:00 a.m.

Something was definitely wrong. J.D. had been gone almost 18 hours now! She knew the authorities would not consider him a missing person for at least another six, but she had to do something. What if he had been hurt?

Jordan made a mental list of the people she could contact. Her friends at the morgue couldn't really do anything to help find him. She needed a cop. Not a local cop, but someone she knew. Someone she trusted. There was only one person who could help her now.

She made her way over to her purse and took out her cell. Quickly she dialed Woody's number praying that he would not be angry with her for bothering him with something that had to do with Pollack.

Woody was awakened by his cell phone.

"Hoyt" he said half asleep into the phone.

"Woody?" she asked not recognizing the voice on the other end. He sounded half dead. It was already well into the morning back in Boston and he should be at work.

"Jordan? Why are you calling me in the middle of your vacation with your new boyfriend?" Woody said angrily.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but Pollack is missing. He was supposed to meet me last night around 8 and I haven't seen or spoken to him since yesterday afternoon. He hasn't been gone for a full 24 hours, so I know the local authorities will be of no help. I didn't know who else to call."

"Maybe he got busy with a story and forgot all about you. The guy really doesn't seem to have it all that together Jordan. You could definitely do better." Woody obviously was still pissed about her new relationship with J.D.

"Even if he was busy with work, he would have at least called to let me know. I'm scared Woody. I still trust you more than anyone I know. You have to help me find him!" Her voice wavered and sounded like she may be crying.

"I'm sorry Jordan. I'll see what I can do. Let me get showered and changed. I'll head down to the precinct and do a little digging."

"Let me know as soon as you find out anything Woody!"

"I will, we'll find him Jordan. I'm sure this whole thing is just a misunderstanding."

"Thanks Woods. I'll let you know if I he turns up in the meantime. Talk to you soon." Jordan hung up the phone and hoped that Woody was right.

_Please read & review to let me know if this is worth continuing. Thanks!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's the next chapter-sorry for the long break between chapters. I'm home from traveling with work and should be able to update on a more regular basis for now. I still don't own anything Crossing Jordan even though I would like to._

Woody had been sitting in front of his computer for a good chunk of the morning. Research never had been one of his strong points and he was getting nowhere fast. Realizing this, he had enlisted Nigel's help early on. Nigel would be able to hack into things on the web that Woody never in a million years would have been able to. Right now he was working his way through Pollack's e-mails.

"Sweet Nancy! I can't believe he was stupid enough to do this through e-mail!" Nigel yelled from the computer across the room from Woody.

"What did you find Nige?" he called back.

"Come see for yourself."

Woody got up from his desk and walked over to Nigel's computer. On the screen was one of Pollack's e-mails describing his connection to the drug smuggling ring.

"I'm glad he was stupid enough to use e-mail to communicate with these bastards. What I don't get though is why they would be stupid enough to communicate with him this way. This Ramon had to know he could be found easily. I think this could be a trap. I have to let Jordan know, she could be in a lot of danger."

Woody punched in Jordan's cell number and waited for her to answer. It didn't take long, she answered on the second ring.

"Cavanaugh-Oh, hey Woody. Any information on where J.D. possibly could have disappeared to?"

"Maybe. Jordan, I need to know, how was he acting before he disappeared? Did he do or say anything unusual-I mean other than his normal annoying behavior?"

"Woody! Now is not the time for that! He could be in real trouble here"

"I know, Jo. That's why I'm asking you. Nigel and I have been trying to figure out what could have happened. Nigel has managed to get into his e-mail account. He found something that you are not going to like. Just tell me, what was he doing before he left?"

"We had been at the beach relaxing and having a good time when he received a call on his cell. After he got off the call, he left quickly saying something about a lead on a story that he had to get to right away. He said after he finished work, he would meet me back at the hotel and we would go out for the evening. I haven't seen or heard from him since."

"Has he spent a lot of time on the phone since you guys have been down there?"

"Yeah come to think of it he has. But this was supposed to be a work trip for him, not just a vacation. I didn't think much of it at the time. Do you think who he was talking to had something to do with his disappearance?"

"Jordan, we have reason to believe J.D. could be involved with two brothers who are big into the drug business in Mexico. Nigel is trying to pull up any information we have on them now. Jordan, if Pollack or anyone you don't know tries to contact you, don't speak to them. We need to find out more about them and their operation first."

"Woody, how can I not talk to Pollack if he calls or shows up? He may need my help."

"Just wait there. I am coming down there on the next plane out. We will get this all sorted out Jo, I promise."

"Okay, Woody, I trust you-just hurry!" She passed along the information on where she was staying and they hung up.

"Nigel, Jordan said that J.D. had been using his phone a lot for work while they were down there. He may have been communicating with them that way too. Access his cell phone records and let me know as soon as you have anything. I'm going down to Cancun to meet Jordan and keep her out of harm's way'

"I'll let you know as soon as I have anything Woody. Give Jordan a big hug for me when you see her, okay?"

"Thanks Nige. I'll talk to you soon."

Woody drove like a mad man through Boston to get to the airport. The sooner he got to Jordan, the better. He knew she was still as stubborn as ever and would do anything she could to help someone she cared about. Woody still loved her, even if he would never admit that to anyone and it was great to hear her say that she still trusted him, even after all they had been through the past several months. Woody promised himself that once this was all over, he would do everything he could to keep her trust and try to be her friend again.

The plane ride was one of the longest in his life. Woody managed to catch a quick nap on the way down there knowing it would probably be the last time he had any real sleep until the situation was resolved. He dreamed of Jordan the entire time.

_Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think. It helps to inspire the next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I love getting them and makes me want to get the next chapter posted right away. Standard disclaimer-do not own them._

Jordan could feel herself being pulled in two directions. On one hand she wanted to meet Woody at the airport. She didn't realize how much she had missed him, even if he hadn't exactly been her best friend for the past few months. Jordan also felt she should wait at the hotel for any sign of J.D. Woody had made the decision easy for her though and insisted she stay at the hotel in case Pollack did make any kind of contact. It was not easy though, sitting around the empty hotel room staring at her phone waiting for any kind of contact from anybody. Jordan hadn't heard from Pollack (obviously), Woody, Nigel or any of her other friends at the morgue. Someone should know something by now, shouldn't they?

Jordan picked up her phone and dialed Nigel's number. It went to voice mail after the appropriate amount of rings. She left a brief message to the extent that he should call her as soon as any new information became available.

Jordan was startled when she heard a knock at the door.

"Jordan, it's me" Woody said from the other side of the door. Her heartbeat slowed to normal until she opened the door and it immediately went back up. Woody was dressed casually in a white button down shirt and jeans. His hair was slightly messed from the plane ride but he still looked great. How could she still have any feelings for this man after all he had out her through after the shooting?

He walked through the door and came towards her. Woody embraced her in a hug and Jordan was completely caught off guard. He felt her body tense up and then as he continued to hold her slowly begin to relax into his comforting embrace. Neither said anything for a few moments. He pulled back away from her and said "Nigel told me to give you a hug when I saw you so…" letting the sentence hang open.

"Right, got it" she said pulling herself back together. How stupid could she have been? Of course he was not acting completely on his own. Only Nigel would have thought of something like that to draw the two of them together. "Any news yet?"

"Not since I've landed. Nigel is supposed to be reviewing Pollack's cell records and he said he would call with information as soon as he had any. Have you heard anything yet?"

"No, still nothing from Pollack."

"I was able to learn a little about who J.D. may be with. I think he may have been taken by Ramon & Jorge Martinez. They run a business down here that smuggles a lot of drugs back into the U.S. They look for Americans who can bring the drugs back into the U.S. for them and save them from being caught. Boston PD believes his employees are paid well. Was Pollack in any kind of financial trouble Jordan?"

"Well, money has become a little more of an issue for him since he lost his regular job, but I never thought he would stoop to being a drug smuggler just to bring in extra cash. You don't think there is any other reason he may have been taken? Maybe wrong place, wrong time? Or maybe he was trying to dig up dirt for a story? I know he is not your favorite person, but I can't believe he would do something like this."

"No, Jordan, I don't think so. His e-mails seem to be talking about making a deal with them for an exchange. There is no other explanation. He has to be in on it."

Jordan sighed, crossed the room back to her bed and sat down. She put her head in her hands, defeated.

"We'll find him Jordan. I know we will."

"Thanks Woody. I really appreciate your help. You are a better person than me. I don't know how easily I could help if it was your significant other that was in this situation."

"No matter what happens you are still my friend and I don't want anything bad happening to you. I know I haven't treated you the best over the past few months and I want to make it up to you. Maybe if we find Pollack, you can begin to forgive me."

He gave her a half smile and gathered the bags that he had left at the door. "I think I should get unpacked and settled in my room. I managed to get the room across the hall from yours." He turned and started to leave. She got up off the bed and crossed the room to give him another hug. This time Woody hugged her back, a real hug. She whispered in his ear "I'm glad you're here Woody."

The Jordan's cell rang, the two of them jumped and Jordan let go of Woody. She glanced at her caller ID and saw it was Pollack's number. She flipped the phone on and answered it "Cavanaugh"

_That's all for now! Sorry about the cliff hanger but I have to throw them in there at some point. I will try to make the next chapter a little longer but I thought it would be fun to end the chapter here. Please review-thanks! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for all the kind reviews! I love turning on the computer and checking them. I have taken your suggestions and am planning on using them in the story. Keep watching for them! All standard disclaimers apply-still do not own Crossing Jordan._

"Pollack? Hello? Is anyone there?" Jordan shouted into the phone. The line had already gone dead though. _What the hell was going on_? she wondered to herself.

"Jordan, was that him?"

"I don't know Woody. The caller ID on my cell had his number but when I answered it there wasn't anyone on the other line!"

"I'll call the precinct and have them put a trace on his cell. That way if he calls again we can try to get a location on him. Until then, hold tight. At least we know that someone has his cell and is trying to make contact. Woody made good on his word and immediately called the Boston PD to give them the number to run the trace on

Jordan paced nervously around the room carrying her cell with her._ He could call back _shethought to herself._ Maybe it was just a bad connection. _But she knew she was kidding herself. There was a good possibility that it wasn't even J.D. that had called her. It could have been one of his captors. _Why would they bother to call her though?_ Jordan barely made enough working at the morgue to pay her rent and other expenses. There was no way they could be targeting her for any kind of ransom. She just did not have that kind of money. Neither did anyone she knew. Pollack certainly wasn't financially well off either. She was kind of surprised that he took her down here and had been paying her expenses. After J.D. had lost his regular job, he had been low on cash. _How was he paying for this again?_ As a freelancer there was no way he had the corporate backing for travel expenses like before. As much as she did not want to admit it, Woody's theories on Pollack's involvement in drug smuggling were seeming like more of a possibility.

"Jordan, they have a trace on Pollack's cell. If someone calls from that number, keep them on as long as you can. They need at least 60 seconds, more would be helpful."

"What if no one is on the line again?"

"Then we have to wait." She sighed and looked at Woody with an expression of absolute helplessness.

"It's just so frustrating. Being here and not being able to help. Maybe we should go look for him."

"Nah, Jordan. That's not a great idea. We have no idea even where to start. This is my first trip to this city. Do you know the area well?"

"No"

"They are bound to call back and then we will have an idea where to begin looking. In the meantime, I'm starved. I haven't eaten since before I left Boston and am dying to try some authentic Mexican food. Have you eaten?"

"Not today, I have been so worried about J.D. that I completely lost track of the day."

"I'll go put my stuff down across the hall and when I come back we can get some dinner. We'll put our heads together and see if between the two of us we can think of any more ideas on Pollack's location."

"Okay, I'll see ya in a few."

Woody gathered his bags back up and went across the hall to his room. As he began to unpack, Woody thought about what it would be like for Jordan and him to spend the evening together. Not since before he had been shot had they done that. Since he had gotten that first call from Jordan about Pollack, Woody could feel the tension between the two of them melting away. Even though he was here looking for her boyfriend, he could still be there for her as a friend. Woody just wished that he hadn't pushed Jordan away all that time ago. If it wasn't for him, she would not be in this situation, hurt & upset. Maybe they even could have vacationed here together. Woody hoped he would here from Nigel or the Boston PD soon so that he would have some news for Jordan by dinnertime.

The Martinez brothers had an accomplice. A young man in his mid to late twenties was also in on the plan. He was tall with shaggy dark brown hair and a set of dimples that could stop any woman in her tracks. Ramon had hired him mostly to do recon work for them. He would blend in well with the tourists at the resorts and had a charming enough personality to be able to get information out of anyone. Right now, he had completed a cell phone call to Jordan Cavanaugh. After hearing her voice and having it confirmed by their equipment, the call had been disconnected. They knew what they needed to know. Jordan was still in Cancun and worried about Pollack. They assumed she wouldn't just up and leave him, but it was imperative for her to remain in Mexico. They would never be able to get Hoyt down here without her.

"Sam, we need you to get over to the hotel that Cavanaugh is at and keep an eye on her. Make sure she does not leave the city. Do what ever you need to do to keep her here. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir. Right away."

He set off in one of the company's jeeps and headed towards the hotel. The drive took 20 minutes or so, but seemed longer in the heat. He was able to park discreetly and set off to his location. Once inside, he stole a bell boy uniform from the employee lounge and began his surveillance. He was able to steal an all access card from housekeeping and made his way to the floor Jordan was staying on.

He had almost made it to her room when he heard the door across from hers open. Sam was able to avoid being spotted as he turned around and made his way back down the hall. Woody strolled across the hall and knocked at Jordan's door. She stepped out and the two of them walked back down the hall in the opposite direction towards the elevator. As soon as the hall was clear and he heard the elevator doors close, Sam slid his key card into her room and placed a bug underneath one of the dressers where it would not be found.

He made his way down to the employee lounge again and changed back into street clothes. Sam then went down to the hotel bar where he could hopefully watch Woody and Jordan all evening from a distance and keep his word to his employer.

_Sorry if this chapter seems a little slow, some basics have to be established before the real action begins to happen. I'm also not sure about the accuracy of time needed for a call to be traced, especially from outside the U.S., but that's what I heard on a couple of TV shows and movies. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks! _

"


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for all the feedback. Lots of Woody/Jordan in this chapter-enjoy! I do not own anything Crossing Jordan, even if I would like to._

Jordan and Woody were seated at a small private table on one of the decks outside the hotel restaurant. This hotel offered a few choices for dining, but this had become Jordan's favorite. Pollack had taken her there the first night they had arrived in Cancun. She felt guilty sitting here sipping her drink with Woody. In all honesty, she was having a much better time with him.

The evening was absolutely perfect. The sun was just beginning to set and the sky was lit up in beautiful shades of pinks and oranges. Not a single cloud dotted the horizon. The temperature had been scorching during the afternoon, but was now falling to a more comfortable level. A light breeze was blowing around the two of them.

Jordan kept her cell on the table where she would be able to reach it easily in case Pollack or whoever had him tried to contact her again. It had been silent since the previous call and Jordan was beginning to lose faith that she would not hear from him tonight either. Woody noticed her continually checking the phone and the worried look on her face.

"Jor, it's going to be okay."

"I know Woody, but I feel guilty having a good time while Pollack could be suffering." She said taking another sip of her drink.

Woody had decided to stay sober that evening as he was kind of on duty and needed to be fully alert in case something happened. Plus he did not want Jordan to see how high of a tolerance for alcohol he had developed the since the shooting. No one seemed to notice Woody's drinking problem so far. Being with Jordan, he did not feel the emptiness and insecurity that normally caused a drinking binge. _Why had he pushed her out? _Maybe he would not have begun drinking if he had told her how he really felt then too.

"I know that you care about him and are concerned for his safety, but worrying is not going to change the situation that Pollack is in. Wait, did you just say you were having a good time?" he asked and gave her a smile.

Jordan blushed, not something she did too often and answered "I am, aren't you?"

"Of course. I definitely can't complain. A few hours ago I was in Boston, where it's pretty chilly, and now I'm here with you dining outside overlooking the ocean on a perfect night. What could be better, well except the only reason I'm down here is to find your boyfriend who seems to have gotten himself into a lot of trouble." _There was that tone again in his voice at the end of the_ _sentence_ she thought.

Jordan looked away again and then down at the table. Woody instantly regretted what he had said when he saw her reaction. Why did he always seem to say the wrong thing to her now? While their relationship had it's share of ups and downs, he had never hurt her and now he felt like that was all he did.

"I'm sorry Jo. That was out of line. It's not your fault what happened to Pollack."

She glanced back up at him from across the table. "What if it is? I mean maybe he was doing this for me-the money and all."

"Jordan, since when have you ever cared how much money someone made? That was never really a priority for you."

"I don't. It's just that he always is taking me out and won't let me pay for anything. He doesn't have a regular job now and maybe he thought this was the only way to bring the money in."

"I remember when Cal did some pretty stupid things for money. Remember the Albanian mob situation? You helped me out when I thought his involvement was my fault. You were right then and I'm going to give you the same kind of advice now. Remember, THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT. And he is not all you have in this world either you know."

Tears started to well up in her eyes yet again when he said those wonderful words to her. She felt all the emotion from that night rush back to her. At that moment Jordan realized she was still madly in love with Woody. Pollack may be a nice guy and she may care for him, but not the way she loved Woody. She knew that J.D. was just a rebound guy and Woody was the real thing. After Pollack was safe back home, she knew she would have to end the relationship. It wasn't fair to any of them.

They finished their meal and began to notice the music playing in the back round. A slow song had begun to play after some of the livelier salsa that had been playing earlier.

"Dance with me Jordan" he said taking her hand and leading her towards the dance floor. He put his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer and she let her head rest on his shoulder. She began to feel safe again with Woody holding her. After the song ended, the salsa music began to play again and they kept dancing through most of the evening. The tension that had been hanging over them since the shooting was beginning to lift.

Nothing interrupted their perfect evening together. Jordan's cell did not ring for the rest of the night. She had put her phone in her jeans pocket so she would be able to pick up if Pollack tried to call again, but he never did. The rest of the night was spent dancing, laughing and enjoying one another's company. They did not even notice the man watching them intently all night from inside the restaurant where he would not be spotted.

_Please review and let me know what your opinion is so far. Who do you think the mysterious stranger is? Will Woody and Jordan rekindle their relationship? Will they rescue Pollack? All these questions and more to be answered. Stay tuned! _


	9. Chapter 9

_OMG! Let me just say that tonight's episode was so awesome! I'm not gonna give it away for those of you who have not seen it, but it inspired me to get on my computer and get the next chapter posted right away. Thanks to my wonderful reviewers you are also my inspiration! I still do not own anything whatsoever that has to do with Crossing Jordan. Enjoy!_

The sun streamed through the thin drapes that barely covered the window in Woody's hotel room. _What in the hell? _thought Woody as he opened his eyes and peered around the room. It was then that he realized where he was, not in his bedroom in his apartment, but in a beautiful hotel room in Cancun. His next thought was Jordan. She was in the room directly across the hall from his.

Despite the situation with Pollack's disappearance, they had wonderful time last night. Or at least he hoped she enjoyed herself as much as he did. They had spent the evening on the dance floor in the hotel's restaurant. A lot of the music had been upbeat salsa, but there had been the occasional slow dance. Woody had held on to her as if there was no tomorrow as she swayed comfortably in his arms. With her head resting on his chest he had been able to breathe in her wonderful scent all night. He had really missed that when they were apart.

Woody also did not feel the normal stabbing headache that had he had grown accustomed to waking up with over the last several months. He couldn't believe that he had spent the evening sober. Woody remembered Jordan having a few drinks and him feeling the need to stay sober in case Pollack or his captors tried to contact Jordan. With her presence around once him again, he did not feel the empty void that the drinking had been trying to fill.

He looked at the clock on the nightstand. 9:00 a.m. it read. Woody wondered if Jordan was up yet. Just then he heard a light knock on his door.

"Woody aren't you up yet?" she asked jokingly from the other side.

He tossed the sheet back and pulled a t-shirt over his head. He practically ran to the door and opened it. She was already dressed in a t-shirt, jeans and flip flops. Her curly hair was gathered in a loose ponytail at the base of her neck.

"Just woke up actually. A few minutes before you knocked."

"I can see" she said taking in his pj's, glancing at him from top to bottom. Woody had on boxers and a white t-shirt. His hair was stuck up at all different angles and he looked just adorable.

"Any news yet?" he asked.

"No, nothing yet. Hey, you want to get some breakfast?"

"Sounds good. Give me 20 minutes to shower and get dressed. I'll meet you back at your room-okay?"

"Yeah, see you in a little bit." He closed the door and she walked back across the hall to her room. Jordan was glad to see Woody in such a good mood this morning too. He actually looked happy to see her! She couldn't wait to get Pollack back so he would be safe and she could end their relationship in order to move things along with Woody. As soon as the thought entered her mind she instantly felt a terrible wave of guilt. Pollack had to be rescued first, that was the immediate priority. Everything else would have to wait.

Sam had been able to steal a room key and stay in the hotel room next Jordan's. So far none of the hotel staff suspected a thing. After Cavanaugh and Hoyt had left the restaurant last night he had followed them back to their floor, being careful to stick to the shadows and remain out of sight. They hadn't talked much and both went back inside their hotel rooms. _How boring_ he thought. The steam between those two had practically been blowing off them in waves. He would have thought they would make their way back to one room, not two. But, Sam was wrong and kind of disappointed. He would have loved nothing but to go back to Pollack and let him know what his girlfriend was doing with another man. Especially one that he despised.

For now, he was driving back to inform Ramon and Jorge on last night's happenings. He was meeting Jorge back where he and Pollack had met before. No one would pay them any attention there. They never had before and they both knew today would be the same.

Jorge was already waiting for him. He had an angry scowl on his face. Sam had been only a couple minutes late, but Jorge was not a man who liked to be kept waiting. He was definitely pissed.

"I'm sorry, Jorge. I had a hard time parking the jeep."

"Right, I'm sure. What information have you got for me?"

"Well sir, Hoyt is definitely here with Cavanaugh. They are staying at the same hotel. Actually, he is right across the hall from her. I was able to plant a bug in her room yesterday afternoon, but so far nothing has been heard that was important. Hoyt and Cavanaugh spent the evening out last night at the hotel but they didn't leave it. They seemed to be rather cozy…" he said letting the rest of the sentence hang open.

"Really, I'm sure Pollack would love to hear that. That's great, his perfect girlfriend spending the evening with another man. We'll definitely need to tell him. I think today should be the day we move ahead with the next phase of the plan. I'll make the call to Ramon and let him know tht today is the day. You know what to do next."

"Yes sir, right away." Sam got up from the table and went back to the jeep. He pulled out and made his way to another pre-arranged meeting spot.

Forty-five minutes later another call was placed to Jordan's cell from the same number as the one the day before.

_Do you think Jordan and Woody should be able to trace the call this time? What do you think is the next step of the brothers' plan? Stay tuned! I have the next 2 days off work, so I am hoping to post another chapter each day. Please review and let me know what think-thanks!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! In this chapter, Pollack finds out what Woody and Jordan have been up to in Cancun. More action too compared with the previous ones. Enjoy! Unfortunately, I do not own anything Crossing Jordan._

"Cavanaugh. Pollack is that you?" she heard nothing but silence on the other end.

"Jordan keep him on the phone! Remember we need at least sixty seconds to trace the call" whispered Woody from across the table.

"J.D. can you hear me?"

"Is this Jordan Cavanaugh?" a man's voice with a thick Spanish accent asked.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"I have your boyfriend. And if you ever want to see him alive again, you need to cooperate fully with me. That's all you need to know. Are we clear?"

"Yes"

"In five minutes excuse yourself from the table and head back to the bathrooms. There is a pay phone there. It will ring twice and you will answer it. I will give you further instructions from there." The line went dead. Jordan closed her phone and looked across the table at Woody.

Woody glanced down at his watch. "Damn it!" he shouted "Not long enough for the trace to have worked."

"I'm sorry Woody. He just hung up. There wasn't much I could do."

"I guess that wasn't Pollack" he said more calmly.

"No, Woods, he has definitely been kidnapped. That was of one his captors I'm assuming."

"What can you tell me about him Jordan?"

"Not much. I think whoever has him is local. He spoke with a thick Spanish accent. I had a difficult time understanding him."

"All right. I'll call back to the precinct and see if maybe by some chance, the trace did go through. Then we'll figure out what to do next."

Jordan sat there listening as Woody spoke to another detective handling the situation from Boston. When the time came for her to take the call, Woody was still on the phone. She got up from the table whispering to him that she was going to the restroom and would return in a few minutes. He nodded and continued talking to the other officer.

She spotted the phone down the hallway with the bathrooms. As she was walking towards it, the phone rang twice. As her hand was on the receiver to pick it up, she felt the end of a gun poke her in the back. She froze. The phone rang one more time before becoming silent once again.

"If you do not cooperate with me and do exactly what I say your boyfriend dies with you watching, then you die" said a man with a heavy Spanish accent. It was not the voice of the man she had heard over the phone, but someone else.

"You have Pollack?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. I need you to stay close to me and follow me out the back door. Jordan turned her head in the opposite direction and saw the door he was referring to. He poked her with the gun once again and she began to move towards it. From this angle there was no way Woody could see what was happening to her. She couldn't scream for help, because she would be dead before the words left her mouth. Jordan had no choice but to cooperate.

When they reached the car he took out a set of handcuffs and fastened one end around her wrist and the other end to the handle near the top of the door. He then tied a blind fold around her head tightly twisting a few loose curls in as well.

"Now you have no choice but to stay with me. Don't worry, you'll be seeing your boyfriend again soon" he sneered.

Jordan knew that by now Woody had to be frantic looking for her. She wished she had told him what was going on before getting up to take the call. He would definitely be pissed that she had left him out. If only she hadn't. She tried not to be scared. Woody was the best at what he did and there was no way he would let anything bad happen to her. She would be back safely with him soon.

Sam approached from inside the building and got in the car too.

"Everything go okay?" he asked.

"She's here, isn't she?"

Sam glanced at Jordan. Even taken hostage, she still looked beautiful. He felt bad for her, but she was an essential part of the plan. It had to be done.

They rode the rest of the way in silence. Jordan couldn't help but feel that something was familiar about the other man's voice. She could swear she had heard it before.

Ramon and Jorge were back in with Pollack. They had decided to have a little fun with him and tell him what Jordan and Woody had been doing since he had been taken.

"Pollack, I wanted to let you know, your girlfriend may not be as perfect as you think. Just as we planned, her good friend Detective Hoyt is in town coming to her rescue. I think you should be concerned about the two of them. They seemed awfully comfortable last night at dinner. They seemed even closer when they spent the whole evening dancing, holding each other.

"What? She would never do that! She is my girlfriend and I trust her!"

Ramon then whipped out some surveillance photos that Sam had taken. One was of Woody with his arms around Jordan's waist with her head resting on his chest. They looked every bit like a young couple in love without a care in the world.

J.D. didn't say a thing. Instead he was fuming inside his head. Pollack was very hurt. He had always been jealous of Woody, but he never thought they would rekindle their relationship after the horrible way he treated her after he got shot. Especially while he was being held prisoner by two mad drug lords! _How could she do this to him?_

"Ramon, whatever you need me to do I will. Obviously I didn't know her as well as I thought. I don't want her hurt, but I want to make it out of here alive."

"We had been hoping you would say that after seeing the photos. She has been taken hostage as well and will be here soon. You need to continue being a hostage. There is nothing else we need you to do at the moment, but if anything changes, we will be sure to let you know. Until then, nothing changes for you." J.D. felt badly about cooperating with them, but Jordan and Woody had to pay for what they did to him.

_Sorry for the cliff hanger again. Promise to update soon especially if I get some more reviews! I would appreciate any kind of feedback as I am trying to incorporate some of your ideas into the story. Please review and let me know what you would like to see happen-thanks! _


	11. Chapter 11

_So here's the next chapter. More of the Martinez brothers' plan will be explained and Sam's true identity will be revealed. Thanks again to all who have reviewed-I really appreciate it! Even though I would like to, I still do not own anything Crossing Jordan. _

Woody was frantic. Jordan was missing. When she had gotten up from the breakfast table she had smiled at him and said she'd be right back. Things had been going so well between the two of them down here that he felt like they were any other normal couple in love. Neither had said anything to the other about it, but the awkwardness and anger seemed to have evaporated. He had almost forgotten the real reason they were here. He was supposed to be protecting Jordan and getting Pollack back safely. Now, he had failed at both tasks. If anything ever happened to Jordan he would never be able to forgive himself.

He knew something had happened after only a few moments. He had been in the middle of a conversation with the other detective on the case back in Boston and all of a sudden he put it together. The phone call that she had taken-she hadn't told him anything about it. Most likely whoever had Pollack had been on the phone with her and had not been Pollack himself.

"I'll have to call you back" he said to the other officer and hung up the phone. Jordan was nowhere to be seen in the restaurant. He got up from the table and began frantically searching every square inch. Woody saw a long hallway with a sign over it that indicated where the restrooms were. He saw a payphone down there as well. _That was where she went! _But, no one was there now. A back door was on the other end of the hallway. At that moment Woody knew she had been taken too.

He went up to the manager of the restaurant. "I need to get a hold of whoever is in charge of your security here" he said, flashing his badge.

"Right away, sir" and the man was off to find him.

Woody called back to Boston and found out they had been unable to get a trace off the call she had taken earlier. _Damn it! How in the hell could this have happened!_

The manager of the restaurant returned in just a few minutes with the hotel manager, Antonio, and the head of security.

"I need to see what video footage you have of the restaurant from this morning. The girl I was with was abducted from there this morning."

"When, sir?"

"Ten maybe fifteen minutes ago at the longest. If I can find her on the tapes, maybe I will be able to see who abducted her."

They sat down in the security office and began looking at the footage that had been shot of the hotel restaurant this morning. He located the camera that had been watching the hallway by the bathroom and asked them to rewind the tape a bit. The he saw it. Jordan came down the hall, but right behind came another man. He practically stood right on top of her and with their backs turned to the camera, Woody could not make out his face or see any weapons. They slowly turned around and walked to the side door. Jordan had an expression of sheer terror on her face. The man must have a gun pointed at her. That was the only way she would willingly go with him.

They panned the camera out and saw a car parked outside the door. He watched as Jordan was handcuffed and forced into the car. Thankfully a license plate number was very visible on the car. He wrote it down and just as he was about to have an alert placed for the car, his jaw dropped open and he couldn't breathe. Another man exited the hotel and got into the car with Jordan and her abductor. Woody couldn't believe it. It was Calvin.

Jordan and her kidnappers had not been in the car for long when it came to a stop. She heard the door open and one of the men get out. "Sam" handed the other man an envelope with a large amount of cash in it.

"Thanks for your help. Ramon will call again the next time he has a job for you."

"Thanks, Sam. I'll see you around"

Calvin then got back into the car. He didn't say a word to Jordan and after driving for a few more minutes, he parked the car again. He then got out and opened the backseat door. He removed the blindfold and Jordan couldn't believe who was standing in front of her. It was Cal, Woody's brother who he had never wanted to see again.

"Cal, Oh my god! What are you doing here? Does Woody know you are here?"

"No, I'm working undercover with the Martinez brothers."

"The who?"

"The people who have your boyfriend. By the way, why are you with that loser? I would have thought you and my brother would have hooked up by now."

"Long story, Cal. This is definitely not the place, but I'll fill you in later, I promise. What are you waiting for? Get me out of here!"

"I can't do that Jordan, it would blow my cover. I have been working with the Martinez brothers for almost six months now. After Woody threw me out of Boston, I knew I had to get my life together. I turned myself in to the police and they offered me a way out without being prosecuted or serving any jail time. They also promised not to let Woody find out, because if he did, he would pull me out. I started out doing this just as a start for my new life, but when I heard what they were planning, I knew I had to stay involved and finish this."

"And just what are they planning to do?"

"They need someone on the inside of the system they could control and manipulate in Boston. These guys have people all over the country in on it too. Boston was one of the few big cities left that didn't have anyone yet."

"I hate to disappoint them Cal, but neither Pollack or I have that kind of pull."

"It's not either of you that they want-they want Woody."

"Woody! He would never agree to that. Woody's a good man, there's no way he would cooperate with them."

"Not unless they had something he wanted and I'm not talking about money."

"That's why I'm here. They want to use me to get to him."

"You got it. When Pollack began to get interested in what they were involved with, Ramon Martinez had him checked out. They found out about your relationship with him and your whatever it is that you have going on with my brother. He then realized this was the opportunity he had been waiting for. If he can control Woody, then he will be able to distribute the drugs a lot more efficiently through Boston."

"I won't let that happen. No one is going to use Woody for drug trafficking or any other crime."

'They won't. But first, we need to be able to catch them with the kidnapping and extortion. Then the authorities can come in and take these guys out. That can't happen until Woody comes to rescue you and make the deal. Until then, you have to pretend like you don't know me or anything I have told you. Can you do that Jordan?"

_What will Jordan say? Will Woody be able to rescue them without becoming a criminal himself? Is Cal really trying to help them or is his loyalty to the Martinez brothers? Stay tuned to find out! Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Enjoy the following chapter-standard disclaimer still applies-do not own anything Crossing Jordan._

"Cal, I'll promise I will help you as much as I can. Just don't let Woody get too involved in this. He is just now starting to resemble the man I knew and loved before the shooting."

"Loved?" he squeaked. "Wait a minute, do you mean loved as in past tense?"

"Okay, I still have intense feelings for him. But I have been trying to forget them."

"Why Jordan?"

"Well, do you mean other than the fact that I have a boyfriend now?"

"What happened to you guys? When I was last in town Woody said I could have any girl in Boston just not you and now you're seeing someone else? Woody would do anything for you Jordan. He loves you."

"I don't think he does anymore Cal. To make a very long story short, he was shot in the line of duty at the beginning of the summer. As he was being wheeled into surgery I finally was able to tell him how I felt. I wasn't sure if he had heard me or not, but he did. Then when he came out, I went to see him and he told me to get out. He said that I only said what I said out of pity and he couldn't have me pushing him away anymore. So I left and we stopped being friends that day."

"Are you sure about that? You two looked pretty cozy last night." Cal grinned back at her and she saw those dimples that reminded her so much of Woody.

"You were there? God, Calvin when did you become such a stalker?"

"Right after I turned myself in for working with the mob and went undercover to bust a drug smuggling ring."

"Ha ha, very funny" she said sarcastically. "I will help you take these guys out Cal. Just promise me that we will get Pollack out safely and Woody will not become a criminal. It would ruin him after all he has been through. He has been acting more like his old self since he's been down here on this case and I don't want to lose him again."

"Whatever it takes Jordan. I don't want my brother to have to be involved in this either, but we need to take these guys out. This isn't just about me starting my life over without going to jail. It's bigger now. I have a chance to do something good with my life and make a difference by saving countless others. I want, no I need to do what's right. It's what Woody would want too."

Jordan suddenly saw a part of Woody in Calvin that she hadn't seen before. Sure, they physically looked a lot a like, but this was deeper. She saw his drive to do the right thing and concern for other peoples' lives. "All right Cal, whatever it takes."

"Good, now I'm sorry, but I have to blindfold you again so that they don't know anything has changed from the original plan." He put the blindfold back on and they drove back to where Pollack was being held.

They rode the rest of the way in silence and Jordan thought about what she would say to Pollack. She was hoping they would have some time talk to since they were both being held prisoner and all. She was so angry at him for putting them all in this situation. _If only he hadn't gotten fired from his old job, they might not be here now_. Jordan began to feel even more guilty than she had before. _Now was not the time for this_, she thought to herself. _First, save the day and then sort_ _out guilty feelings_.

After a very long morning of trying to track down the owner of the vehicle that had been used to kidnap Jordan, Woody finally had the information he needed. It had been difficult to track down the owner, but not as difficult as it could have been. The license plate on the car was stolen as he suspected the car was too. The perps had been smart enough to steal the car and switch it's plates a few times to throw the search off.

With the help of the local officials (who had finally been let in on the situation), the Boston PD and the FBI, Woody now had an ID on the kidnapper. His name was Carlos Romero and he had a rap sheet a mile long including prior drug and assault charges. Mixed in there as well were the ties that they had been looking for that led back to the Martinez brothers' operation.

He had a harder time digging up information on his brother though. It should have been easier, but it wasn't. For some reason, Cal's information had been erased from any and all databases that Woody had searched. He had Nigel trying to get to the bottom of the situation too.

Woody just didn't know what to think. How could his brother have gotten involved in somethingas stupid and dangerous as this_? Cal really must owe these guys some money _he thought. _Maybe even more than the Albanian mob._ How would he be able to get him out of this one?

Now was not the time to worry about his brother. He had told Cal to leave after what placing Jordan's life in danger and now he was doing the same thing again, just in another country this time. He had to be the reason they had taken Jordan. If he ever came face to face again with his brother, he would pay for what happened to her.

The local authorities had picked up a visual on Romero at a local bar that afternoon from the surveillance that had been spread throughout the area. Woody and a back up team were headed there now to take the suspect into custody and interrogate him. The sooner, he was in custody, the sooner Jordan would be back with him. And he would never let her out of his sight again.

_Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the last two. After working eleven hours today I was a little tired. I finally have an ending settled on (at least for now). The story has turned out to be a lot longer than originally intended, but I will try to wrap things up before it hits 20 chapters (no promises though). Watch for the next chapter-Jordan and Pollack have THE talk. Again, please review. I really appreciate your help and feedback. Thanks!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Sorry for the wait between chapters and for the fact that this entire chapter is J/P, but will very likely lead to J/W. I had to do a couple of rewrites for the talk between Jordan and Pollack. I knew what I wanted to happen, but was having some writer's block putting it into words. This chapter by far has been the most difficult to write as I have never been in a situation quite like this before. Let me know what you think. Standard disclaimer still applies._

The whole experience for her had been so surreal. First the seemingly innocent vacation to Cancun, quickly followed by Pollack's kidnapping and involvement with a drug cartel. Then the magical night she had shared with Woody and now being kidnapped herself by Calvin Hoyt. What more could possibly happen?

Even though she knew her abductor and what was his real agenda was, that still didn't make Jordan feel very safe. Cal had been very convincing dragging her roughly out of the car and inside the building where Pollack and the Martinez brothers were waiting.

Being handcuffed and blindfolded really didn't help. Jordan hated that she couldn't see where she was being led off to. Her other senses began to kick into overdrive as she tried to imagine her surroundings. The air inside the building was warm and stagnant, not like the hotel she had been at just a short while ago. Already she could feel herself begin to perspire and she couldn't help but wonder if it was from the heat or her fear of what could happen next.

She was led into a room and forced down into a chair where she was promptly bound to it. The blindfold was removed and Jordan took in her surroundings. A wave of relief washed over her as she saw J.D. also bound to a chair a few feet away from her. By that time Cal had already left the room and the two of them were now alone.

"Oh my god Pollack! Are you okay? I had been so worried about you!"

He glared at her with a look of hate in his eyes. "I'm fine Jordan" he answered shortly.

"Your fine! Is that all you have to say? You've been kidnapped and held hostage for almost two whole days and that's all you have to say for yourself! I have been so worried about you."

"Really, it didn't seem that way when you were out with Hoyt! I saw the pictures of the two of you together, dancing and having a wonderful time, not at all concerned about me."

She wondered what pictures he could possibly mean, but then she remembered that Cal had been following them the night before.

"Pollack, he came down here to help me find you. That's all, I promise. I didn't know who else to call. He's the best at what he does and I knew he would be able to find you."

"But, he didn't. Instead he let you get taken as well."

"He didn't let me get taken! I stepped away to take a private call about you from your kidnappers and before I could answer the phone, I was snatched up. I'm sure by now he has every cop in Mexico and back in the States looking for us. We'll be out of here soon."

"And then what? I go to prison and you can get back together with your boyfriend."

"Pollack, Woody is not my boyfriend. I would never cheat on you. I'm not a dishonest person like that. You on the other hand have a lot of explaining to do. How on earth did you get involved with these guys? What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I needed to be able to provide for you, pay my bills and earn a comfortable living. I thought that once you realized what a loser I was, you'd leave me and go back to Hoyt."

"J.D., I can't go back to Woody, because we never got to an involved romantic state in our relationship. He had feelings for me for a long time, years even, and I didn't realize what I felt for him until it was too late."

"So what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what happens next between us? Do we go back to the way things were before? Me in love with you and you still in love with Hoyt?"

"You love me?" Jordan felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. The last thing she expected to hear from him was this. And it scared the living hell out of her.

"I do. I love you Cavanaugh."

"J.D., I don't know what to say. Don't you think this is all a little soon? I mean we've only been dating for a few weeks."

"I know, but I thought you needed to know. Especially if we don't make it out of here. What I need to know, is do you love me?"

Jordan became quiet as a million thoughts and images raced through her mind. The first time she had met Woody and giving him shit over his tie selection, dancing together at the Pogue, kissing in the desert, finding each other down here in Cancun again, the way he made her feel absolutely safe and protected and accepted her for who she really is. She knew as much as it was going to hurt, she had to tell Pollack and herself the truth.

"I'm sorry, but no. J.D. you are a great guy, all events of the past two days not withstanding. But, I just don't feel about you the way you feel about me."

"You love him, don't you?"

"I don't think I ever really stopped. I think on some level I have always been in love with him even when I couldn't admit it. I tried to pretend I never did, so that I wouldn't get hurt again. But I can't hide the truth from myself anymore. Everything that has happened recently has brought me to that conclusion. Life is too short not to be with the person who you can't live without." Tears began to appear in the corners of her eyes. "I think I need to find out if he still loves me and I can't do that while I'm dating you. I think we should break up."

Pollack's gaze dropped down to the floor away from Jordan's deep amber eyes. He had known somewhere in the back of his mind that this was going to happen. She had never really gotten over Woody and he wasn't sure he would ever be able to get over her.

"J.D. are you okay?"

He didn't answer and continued to stare at the floor. He didn't say another word to her at all the entire time they were locked in that room alone. He couldn't. It was just too painful to say anything or even look at her. One thing was for sure, though. Woody would not have the chance to take his girlfriend away from him. If he couldn't have her, he sure as hell was not going to let Hoyt either.

_To be continued. More Woody in the next chapter-will he be able to rescue her in time before Pollack does something crazy? Stay tuned to find out. Please review-I really appreciate the feedback. Thanks! _


	14. Chapter 14

_Here's chapter 14. Enjoy! As much I would like to, I don't own anything even close to resembling Crossing Jordan._

Woody couldn't believe how smoothly picking up Romero had gone. As soon as he had the location, Woody raced to get him. Romero had still been at the same spot and didn't put up too much of a struggle when he was arrested.

He was now being held in an interrogation room at a local precinct waiting to be questioned. Woody had been watching Romero closely behind the mirror. The guy didn't look as nervous as someone in his position should be and that made Woody nervous. Typically, someone who had been picked up for committing a serious crime like kidnapping would be very jumpy. This guy didn't seem to be phased in the slightest. _Cool as a cucumber_ he thought. _What could he be_ _hiding?_ One other case sprang to Hoyt's mind as he watched Romero, the psychotic Leviathon killer. Nothing seemed to phase that guy either, except for maybe not being able to get to his cigarettes.

Woody decided that he had let Romero sweat long enough. He opened up the door to the room and sat at the opposite end of the table from him. Romero barely even glanced over at him. _Keep your cool_ Woody thought. He was having a hard time composing himself and staying calm. The thought of Jordan in trouble or pain was always enough to send him over the edge. It was worse now, as he felt responsible for everything that had happened to her.

"Where is she Romero?" he asked with an edge to his voice.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about Detective. Where is who?" he grinned back at him with an evil smile and tried to play innocent.

"The woman who you kidnapped earlier this morning! Don't try to deny it, we have you on camera taking her!"

"Is there anyone listening on the other side of that mirror?" he said changing the subject, his voice just below a whisper.

"No" Woody answered knowing full well that there was another local detective on the other side.

"Don't play with me Hoyt! The only way I'm going to tell you anything is if you get me out of here. I will only talk once we are out and I am certain no one has followed us. If you don't do as I say, the girl will die."

Woody knew he couldn't let that happen. He got up out of the room and went back behind the mirror again. The other officer was still there.

"You can't possibly be thinking about cooperating with him! These guys will say almost anything to get themselves out of trouble, but it won't be the truth. You have to know that Hoyt."

"I understand, but I have to get her back safely. I haven't come this far to lose her again!" And with that he knocked the other officer out and ducked back into the interrogation room with Romero.

"Come on, we need to leave now before I'm reported." Woody cuffed him again and led him out of the precinct and back out onto the busy street. The other officers that had been there didn't pay any attention as Romero was moved. Any one that did bother to look up from what they were doing thought that Woody was handing him over to the feds.

They walked up to a car that was parked outside and Woody broke in. He pushed Romero inside and got into the driver's seat hotwiring the car and getting it to start. They drove away quickly but not too fast where anyone would realize that something was out of the ordinary. The only talking that Romero would do would be to bark directions at Woody. After all, it wasn't his plan to give away, it was Ramon's. And he should be the one to let Woody in on it.

Not too terribly long after that talk with Pollack, Jordan was taken from the room she had been sharing with him and moved into another. After only a few moments of waiting, Ramon Martinez himself entered the room to speak with her.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am the man who holds your life in the palm of his hand. If I were you, I wouldn't get too smart with me!"

"You must be either Ramon or Jorge Martinez." She concluded staring up at the man trying not to let the fear she felt show in her eyes.

"And you are the lovely Jordan Cavanaugh. I can see why Pollack got so angry when he found out about you and Hoyt reconciling down here. It would be a shame to lose a girl as pretty as you" he said looking her up and down.

Her cheeks burned in embarrassment and anger. "Why does everyone keep saying that? There was never a 'reconciliation' between myself and Detective Hoyt. We are friends-that's it!" Even though she knew that wasn't exactly the truth.

"Anyone can see it in the pictures from the other night. Or maybe I just overheard your conversation with Pollack?"

"You were listening in! You seriously need to get a life!" she shouted, letting her mouth run away with her again, forgetting where she was and the danger she was in.

After hearing the shouting coming from down the hall, Jorge burst in through the door and rushed over to where Jordan was tied to the chair. He pulled his knife from his belt and held it up against her cheek with the end pointing towards her eye. "Disrespect my brother again, woman and I'll cut your pretty little face up so that no man will ever want you again. Understand?"

She nodded. He pulled back the knife drawing a small cut in her cheek and letting the blood fall.

"That's just a small taste of what could happen if you don't start behaving yourself! Watch that mouth of yours!"

"I have to know, why are you keeping us?" she asked, quieter this time. She already knew what the basic plan was from Calvin, but Jordan wanted to see what other information she could dig up on her own.

"By now, your good friend Hoyt should be on his way here with one of my men. You'll remember him, he was the man that took you from the hotel this morning. I told him to let himself be captured so that we could make a deal with Detective Hoyt one on one, without the pesky intervening of the police and the feds. In order to save you, Hoyt had to break him out of jail and bring him here."

"Woody would never break the law just to save me!'

"He already has, my inside connection with the police department has already confirmed it."

Jordan felt as if a hard punch had been delivered to her stomach. The wind was knocked out of her and she felt a sudden urge to be sick. Woody had already started on the path she didn't want him to go down. She managed to push aside the wave of nausea, thankfully, and maintain her cool.

"What are you going to do to him once he gets here?"

"We make a trade, your life for his lifelong commitment to our business."

"He'll never do it, you know. I won't let him!"

"We'll see. Look what he has already done and we haven't even had to push him yet. Just wait until we really get started" he said with a wicked smile on his face. She glanced back over at Jorge and he wore the same expression. _Creepy_ she thought to herself. She could definitely see the family resemblance.

Just then Ramon's cell went off and he opened it to take the call.

"He's here already? Send him in." He turned back to face Jordan. "Time to see if he loves you as much as I think he does."

Woody appeared in the doorway dragging Romero with him. As he uncuffed him, he saw Jordan and immediately noticed the cut on her cheek. A look of sheer terror and concern spread across his handsome features.

"Jordan!" he exclaimed and lunged forward reaching for her. Ramon stepped in front of him, cutting him off and said "Not yet, first we need to talk."

_To be continued. I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow night before I have to go back to work again. Weekends are just never long enough, sigh. Until then, please review. I'm always inspired to get the next chapter up right away when I see your wonderful reviews. Thanks!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15 here for you. In this chapter, Woody is finally filled in on the real reason behind everything that has happened so far. Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews-I get so excited to turn on the computer and read them. I also appreciate any feedback or suggestions you may have for me. I still do not own anything Crossing Jordan._

Just as Woody had been trying to get to Jordan, Jorge had managed to make his way back over to her. He pulled the knife on her once again resting it on her cheek in the same spot he had cut earlier. She winced as the blade touched the still painful area. But what Jorge said made him stop dead in his tracks.

"One more move and your girlfriend will be unrecognizable."

Immediately, his body went limp and he backed down. They had hurt her once before and he was sure that they would do it again unless Woody cooperated with them. He cast a worried glance at Jordan but didn't take another step. The look of sheer terror she had in her eyes shook him to his very soul, but she would be safe as long as he did what they wanted.

By that time, Ramon had his gun out and had it aimed at Woody.

"Romero, check him for any weapons and get rid of them."

Romero did as he was told and began patting him down searching for any kind of weapon. He discovered Woody's gun that he never left home without and a knife attached to his leg that even Jordan was surprised to see him pull out. Woody had been left completely defenseless. Then just for good measure, Romero gave Woody a swift punch in the face that stunned him and knocked him off balance. Woody lost his footing and fell to the floor. He then kicked him in the head, rendering him unconscious.

"What the hell did you do that for!" screamed an enraged Ramon. "Now, it could be hours before he can talk!"

"He got a little rough bringing me in. A few hours won't hurt your plan."

"That's not your decision to make. Now it will be your last." And with that, Ramon aimed the gun that just a few moments before had been aimed at Woody at Romero and shot him. Ramon was an excellent shot and the bullet that hit Romero in the head killed him instantly.

"Dispose of the body" he ordered his brother. "We'll have to wait until Hoyt wakes up to make the deal." And with that, Ramon stormed out with Jorge fast on his heels hauling Romero's lifeless body out the door.

Woody had been left unconscious and bleeding on the floor. Blood was pouring out his nose and Jordan was pretty sure it was broken. She struggled to get out of her bonds, but realized after trying as hard as she could that it was impossible. Tears once again sprang to her eyes as she accepted that all she could do was watch Woody's shallow breathing and pray that he would wake up and be okay.

She had barely slept the night before. Even though Woody had been there with her at the hotel and she felt protected she had still been too concerned over J.D. to sleep. Sheer exhaustion finally won the battle it had been waging with her since Pollack had been kidnapped and a restless sleep overtook her.

She awoke a few hours later to a very surprising sight. As her eyes adjusted to the darker room, she saw Woody's bright blue eyes were staring back into her amber ones. His hand reached up and touched her other cheek, the one that was unharmed.

"Thank god you are okay. You had no idea how worried I was about you." He said genuinely concerned. Gone was the angry Woody that she had known over the past few months. Now, all she saw was the man she loved.

"No, you have it the other way. Thank god you are okay. When you went down, I was afraid you might not wake up. How's your head?"

"I'm not going to lie, it hurts. But right now, we have to get out of here."

He reached around her and undid the bonds that had been holding her to the chair. As soon as she was free, she wrapped her arms around Woody's neck and he put his around her waist and they just held each other in the comfortable embrace for a few moments. He bent his head down and kissed the top of her head, inhaling the sweet scent that was still in her hair.

"Let's get out of here" he whispered to her.

"No Woody, we can't."

"Why not? Does this have something to do with Pollack? Of course we will take him with us. I may not like the guy a whole lot, but I would never leave him here."

"No Woody, nothing like that. I know you wouldn't leave Pollack behind. This may come as kind of a shock to you, but have you seen your brother since you got here?"

"No, I knew he was involved with this from the footage that was shot at the hotel when you were taken this morning. I am so angry at him! I didn't think he could be any more stupid or selfish than when he was working with the Albanian mob, but this has definitely taken the cake. I no longer consider him my family. For all I care, he can stay here and rot with the rest of them. I am not bailing him out of this one!"

"Woody, he's not involved in the way that you think" she said dropping her voice as low as she possibly could. "He's undercover, working to take the Martinez brothers out."

"What!" he hissed back at her. "How?"

"After you kicked him out, he turned himself into the police. He has been working with them and the feds to bring down their entire operation."

"Cal has been undercover all this time?"

"Yes, he's trying to make up for his past. In exchange for helping them, he would be given immunity and would serve no time in jail."

"How do you know this Jordan?" he asked suspiciously.

"He actually brought me here after Romero handed me over to him. I was blindfolded at the time, but I could never forget his voice. Of course he knew how I would be involved from the beginning."

"So, how do Pollack, you and me all fit into their master plan?"

"According to Cal, Pollack had the extreme misfortune to stumble across their paths when investigating a story. Then, it can be assumed because of the amount of money involved, Pollack caved in and thought this could be a good way of making money after he had lost his job. The brothers had investigated him and found me then they found out about you. Woody, they want to use you to keep the law off their backs in Boston so that drug trafficking is easier. You're not the only one involved, the have dirty officers working in lots of major cities all around the world."

"So, what can Cal do about this?"

"He was instructed to go undercover and gain their trust. When he found out that you were a target, his mission became more personal."

"Okay, so we grab Cal and Pollack and get the hell out of here."

"No, Woody. Cal can only be free if the brothers are arrested and their operation is taken down. In order to be able to arrest them, the feds need proof of their illegal deals. They need to catch them trying to extort you."

"So, what you're saying is we have to stay here and let god knows what happen?"

"Exactly."

"No, Jordan. We have to do something. From what I can tell, there is only one guard posted outside. I'm sure they haven't realized that I'm awake yet, otherwise I'd already be gone. Jor, I'm going to need you to get the guard's attention. I'll hide behind the door and when he comes in, I'll knock him out. Then we can rescue Pollack and get you out of here. Once we're free, I can send in back up for Cal and the Martinez brothers can be arrested for kidnapping."

"What about the other issue with Cal?"

"I'm sure once they start investigating them and have access to their records, they'll have all the information they need to put them away for good."

"Okay, Woody. I trust you. Whatever you need me to do, I will."

"All right" he said taking his poison behind the door "create your diversion."

Jordan began to scream

_That's all for now! Will Woody's plan succeed or will it blow up in all their faces? More action will definitely be in the next chapter as they try to break out. To be continued-hopefully sooner rather than later, but work is absolutely crazy right now, so it may be a few days before I can update. I'll do the best I can. Please review! Thanks again!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait in between. My DSL had been acting up over the week, so I have been unable to post. So, you will be able to enjoy a few new chapters together instead of spread apart. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed so far, please keep it up. And for those of you who haven't I would love to hear from you. Still do not own Crossing Jordan. _

At first, nothing happened. The guard posted outside the door was completely ignoring Jordan's screams. She stopped and gave Woody a look that said what the hell am I supposed to do now? Woody raised his eyebrows and motioned for her to continue. The next scream she let out was so loud that Woody was concerned Jorge or Ramon would be in to see what was wrong. Finally, they heard the clink of the keys in the lock. Woody braced himself for his next move.

Once the guard was inside, he got a puzzled expression on his face when he realized Jordan was not tied to the chair anymore.

"Hey weren't there two of…" was all he could get out before punched him in the back of the head. The guard went face down onto the concrete floor. Woody was right on top of him and the next punch that he delivered knocked the guard out cold. Jordan made her way back to the door and closed it so that no one could see what was going on in there.

"A little help here Jor" he said impatiently.

"Right" she answered back and helped Woody lift the guy back up onto the chair she had been in earlier.

"He should be out for a little while, but just in case, I want to tie him up and make sure he can't be heard." Woody said.

They worked quickly, tying him up and gagging him. Woody felt bad for what he had to do, but knew that this would be the only chance they had to make a break for it. Woody made sure to grab the guard's gun before leaving. He had found a small crack in the door that allowed him to see out. No one seemed to have heard the struggle. Finally, something had gone right today he thought to himself.

Woody cautiously opened the door and stepped out. After making sure all was clear, he took Jordan's hand and after giving it a reassuring squeeze, led them down the hallway to try and find Pollack. They passed a couple of doors and still no sign of him or, thankfully, anyone else. Then, they both heard footsteps coming around the corner. Out in the open, there was nowhere to hide.

Woody reached for his gun as Jordan pulled closer in to him.

A huge wave of relief passed over them as they realized who it was-Cal. Woody still had his gun aimed at his brother and Jordan became concerned when she realized she had no idea how Woody would react to seeing his brother again, especially under these conditions. Thankfully, when he saw no one else was with him, Woody lowered and holstered the weapon.

"Woods, long time no see."

"Yeah, it has been. Definitely not my idea of the perfect family reunion, but we were never a perfect family, right?" An awkward silence passed between the three of them. "Listen, Cal, I would love to stay and chat, but I'm not sure now is the appropriate time. I think we have a lot to talk about once this is all over though, okay?"

"You got it Woods, when this is all over and everyone is safe, I'll explain everything. Right now, since you have already broken out, we need to get you out of here as fast as possible. This was not part of the plan you know! We were supposed to wait until the feds had the evidence they needed before making an escape. How are they going to be able to arrest them now?"

"They can nail them for kidnapping Pollack and Jordan. When they begin the investigation, all the other information will find a way out."

"Fine, I'll just have to accept that for now. Let's go!"

"Wait" said Jordan. "We need to get J.D."

"That's right" added Woody as his brother gave him a weird look. "We can't just leave him here"

"He's down this way, I think" said Cal. "Follow me."

They stopped right before the corner that Cal had come from behind just a few moments ago. He glanced around it and saw that there was a guard posted outside Pollack's holding room too.

"You both wait here until you see him leave. I'm going to try and distract him so that you can grab Pollack. Once you have him, go straight down that hall and make left at the end of it. You'll see a big storage room immediately to the right. Cut through there, and that'll take you back outside. Take the keys to my car, it's parked outside. Jordan will remember which one it is. Drive away as fast as you can. I'm not sure how long I can hold them off, but I'll do my best."

He passed Jordan a small slip of paper with an international cell number along with a large wad of cash.

"This is the number for my contact with the FBI. As soon as you're safe, call him, explain what has happened and who you are. He'll have the Martinez brothers picked up and then we can catch up on all that happened. The money should be enough for you to make an escape or in case you get into trouble." He gave them both a smile that was trying so hard to be reassuring, but came across as scared none the less.

Jordan gave him a hug. "Thanks for everything Cal. We'll get you out of here soon."

Calvin looked over at his brother. "Looks like, I'm the one saving your ass this time. I gotta say it feels good."

Woody walked over to him and gave him a hug as well. There would be time later to yell at his brother for everything, but now they were each happy just to have the other back.

"This will all be over soon, Cal. We'll go home to Boston, all of us, together. I promise."

"I better go, who knows when they'll find the guy that was supposed to be posted at your door." He went to round the corner, but before he did, he turned around and smiled at both of them once again. Jordan took hold of Woody's hand again and this time she gave his a reassuring squeeze. God, it was good to be them again, she thought.

Calvin managed to persuade Pollack's guard to come with him and when the coast was clear, Woody and Jordan made their way to the door. Woody took the keys and pushed the door open to reveal a very broken J.D.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Pollack asked, looking up from the floor.

"J.D., we are breaking you out." Jordan answered as she made her way over to untie him.

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you and him" he shot back, his words dripping hate.

"You have to. If you stay here, you'll die."

"Maybe not. I still think I can get myself out of here. I don't need you to take care of me anymore, Jordan." And with that he began yelling for his guard.

"We have to go Jor! If we stay and try to take him, we'll just be captured again."

"You're right, let's go!"

They took off following Calvin's directions. The door closed behind them quietly as Ramon's men ran past the storage room. Thankfully, no one had seen them go in. Woody and Jordan made their way through the maze of boxes and finally found the door that led to outside. They burst out and ran.

"There's Cal's car!" shouted Jordan, running over to it. Woody jumped in the drivers' side and unlocked the door for Jordan to get in on the passenger side. She slid in as the ignition roared to life. Woody backed the car around and took off the long narrow driveway. Ramon's men by that time had finally found them and their guns sprayed bullets at the car as it sped away.

"Stay down Jordan, I don't want you getting hit." She immediately sank down into the seat and tried to remain out of sight.

Thankfully, they had gotten a jump on them and had a few minutes to try and get as far away as possible before the men caught up with them. They turned onto another road and tried to be as inconspicuous as possible.

_To be continued. I hope to have this story wrapped after the next few chapters. I have the entire end planned so far, and I can't wait to get there. In the meantime, please review-thanks! _


	17. Chapter 17

_Next chapter, standard disclaimer still applies._

They had driven for about 15 minutes, getting out of the area and closer back to they city, when Woody felt himself begin to relax. For now, he didn't feel they were being followed. He decided that when they reached the city again, they could dump the car and make their way on foot for a while.

He glanced over at Jordan who looked completely exhausted. His eyes rested for just a moment on the cut on her cheek. He felt a wave of anger wash over him again when he realized what could have happened to her. Woody's grip on the steering wheel increased and he let out a breath of frustration. Jordan noticed the small change in the atmosphere in the car.

"I'm fine Woody. It's just a scratch. Not even bad enough to need stitches, it's already starting to close up." She raised her hand up to the steering wheel and took one of his in her own. She felt him begin to relax.

"It's just that, I feel terrible about you getting all mixed up in this. If I had been more careful this morning, you would never have been kidnapped and put into that horrible situation."

"Woody, I came down here with Pollack. You had nothing to do with that. It was my decision. True, it was not my smartest idea, but not an entirely bad one either" she said, smiling at him. "I'm glad we're friends again Woody."

"Me too Jordan."

They pulled onto one of the side streets and decided that this would be a good place to leave the car. Now, back into the heart of the city, there would be lots of tourists and they could blend in. Everything was pretty much within walking distance as well. They decided not to go back to the original hotel, as the Martinez brothers' men would be looking for them there.

They came across a modest motel. Nothing too flashy, but enough tourists, so they could blend in.

"I think we need to stop for the night. I haven't eaten since breakfast and I'm sure you haven't either. We also need showers because we both look like hell and your broken nose is a dead give away. We don't want them to find us again" said Jordan.

All of a sudden Woody remembered his own injuries. Jordan was right, as beaten up and dirty as they both were, they would stick out like sore thumbs.

"How are we going to be able to afford to stay here Jordan? I don't think we should use any credit cards in case they are being tracked."

"It'll be on Cal. The money he gave us earlier should be able to cover it."

"Okay, we'll stop and rest here. Once we're inside, we can call Cal's contact at the FBI and let them know what's going on."

"Deal."

They walked inside. They had enough money to pay for one room for the night and still had some left over for food. They found the room on the second floor and went in. The room was small, but adequate. It had a table with two chairs, a bathroom with (thank god) a shower and…one bed.

The bed was kind of small too, not a king size, smaller. Woody immediately went over to it and lay down. Forgetting his head injury, he laid down too fast and sat back up quickly wincing in pain. Jordan laughed at him.

"That's so not funny Jordan!" he said rubbing the back of his head, smiling at her none the less.

"Sorry, it's just, how do you forget something like that?"

"My desire for food and sleep makes it easy. Why don't you take the first shower and I'll see if I can find us some food."

"No, you first, that way when you go back out, you won't look suspicious."

"Okay." He went into the bathroom and turned the water on and took off his clothes. Woody walked into the shower and let the warm water run over him. He was surprised at the amount of dried blood that came off of him. He finished quickly and after drying off, stepped back into his clothes.

"Now, your turn" he said to her after emerging from the bathroom. "I'm going to try and call Cal's contact while I'm out. Maybe, I can even sneak back into the hotel and grab us some clean clothes." He wrote down the number for Jordan too, just in case something would happen to him. Jordan made her way into the bathroom to take her shower and Woody left.

Woody made his way back to the hotel that they had been staying at before. It was definitely much nicer than their current conditions. He thankfully had managed to escape with his wallet and as he neared his room, he dug his key card. He also had Jordan's and he would grab her things after he got his own. Woody only took a couple changes of clothes, because he didn't want to be seen carrying a lot of luggage out of the hotel he was supposed to be staying at. He threw them into a small bag and made his way across the hall to Jordan's room.

After sliding the key card into the lock, he opened the door. He was amazed, even after being out of the room for over a full day, he could still faintly smell the scent of her perfume. He closed his eyes and breathed it in. _ What a wonderful smell_, he thought to himself. He loved that perfume. Woody knew that for the rest of his life, whenever he smelled that scent, he would think of Jordan. He grabbed a couple changes of clothes for her too and closed the door behind him as he left.

He glanced back over his shoulder, almost expecting to see the men coming to take him away again. But, no one was there. Now was the time to call Cal's contact. He decided to use a payphone from inside of the hotel instead of his cell in case it was being traced. The phone rang and rang before finally clicking over to voicemail. Woody thought that must be the standard procedure so that the Feds could trace the call and check authenticity. He left a message for him explaining who he was and the situation. Woody made sure to tell him not to contact him on his cell so that Ramon's men could not find him and Jordan.

After leaving the hotel, Woody found a restaurant that smelled wonderful as he passed it by and decided to stop there to order their food. As the door closed behind him again, he once again felt a presence, but couldn't see anyone following him. _Stop being paranoid_, he heard a nagging little voice in his head say. But, Woody decided to take the long way back to the motel to try and throw off anyone that might be following him.

Jordan was out of the shower by the time Woody came back to their room. She didn't want to put back on her smelly dirty clothes from earlier, so she had wrapped herself in one of the motel's large bath towels. She wondered what Woody would think when he opened the door and saw her in just a towel. She was pretty sure that this was the most naked she had been around him and felt a little nervous. _What the hell could be keeping him?_ she thought.

Just then, Jordan heard the door begin to open. As Woody walked through the door, he saw what she was wearing and dropped the bags on the floor in shock. _Nice_ she thought to herself. _I can still make him stop dead in his tracks. _She hopped off the bed and stooped down to help him pick everything up. Woody looked up from what he was doing and caught her eye as she looked back up at him.

"Nice outfit" he said, flirting with her. She blushed.

"I couldn't put back on those dirty clothes. They smelled and were all bloody. I don't want to be reminded of that place and what happened there." Woody detected the fear in her voice. They both just stayed that way for a few moments looking at each other, neither one moving from where they were. Woody reached out and touched her cheek just under where she had been cut. First, she winced a little at his touch, but then she brought her hand up and rested it on top of his.

Woody snapped back out of it all of sudden. "We should eat, the food is getting cold."

They devoured all of the food that had spread out in front of them. Woody told her about trying to call the number that Cal had given him and the message he had left for the agent. He didn't mention that he felt he was being followed. She was scared enough as is and he didn't want to make it any worse.

After dinner, Woody changed into clean boxers. He got out another pair and a t-shirt for her. "I'm sorry, but I didn't feel right going through your clothes to find your pj's. So, I brought you something of mine to wear." She smiled at his thoughtful gesture and was amazed at what a gentleman Woody was. She disappeared into the bathroom to change. When she re-emerged, she stopped dead in her tracks and laughed. Woody was leaning back in one of the uncomfortable chairs they had been sitting in earlier. His feet were resting on the second chair.

"What's so funny?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to sleep, what does it look like?"

"We can share the bed Woody. I mean, come on, we are both adults. Just because we're sleeping in the same bed doesn't mean anything has to happen."

"Are you sure, I mean what about Pollack and all?"

"We broke up this afternoon. Besides, I would sleep better tonight knowing you are right next to me. I'd feel safer."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I'm sure. Get over here, or we are both going to be sleeping in those god awful chairs!"

He got up and made his way to his side of the bed. "I hope you don't mind. I always sleep on this side."

"No, not a problem. I don't really have a side of the bed."

"What kind of person doesn't have a side of the bed?" he said, climbing in and getting under the sheet.

She had been facing away from him, but turned back to glare at him after that comment. "I could change my mind you know, maybe I would like the bed to myself after all." She said feigning irritation before turning back on her side.

"Not another word about the side of the bed. Good night Jordan."

"Good night Farm Boy" she said using her old nickname for him.

Even though it was early, they both managed to fall asleep. But, neither one slept well.

_Move along to the next one please!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter eighteen and we are barreling ahead to the finish. I'm not sure I'll be able to finish in 20 chapters like I thought, but shouldn't be too much longer than that. In this chapter, Woody and Jordan have a talk of their own. Enjoy! I still don't own anything Crossing Jordan._

Jordan was back in the room she had been held prisoner in. Bound to the chair, she was helpless and could only watch as Woody was beaten and knocked unconscious. This time she couldn't see him breathing and thought he might be dead. She screamed as loud as she could.

Immediately she felt strong arms wrap around her as she was lifted out of her nightmare and brought back to reality.

"Jor it's okay. I'm here." She heard Woody's reassuring voice and forced herself to try to relax. As he held her, he could feel her heart beating quickly and she was breathing hard, trying to catch her breath. "Bad dream?" he asked.

While still in his soothing embrace, she turned around so that she was facing him once again.

"I was back there replaying the events of this afternoon. Everything was the same, except that this time, I thought they had killed you instead of just knocking you out." Tears welled up in her amber eyes again and began to softly fall down her cheeks. "I didn't want you to leave me again."

Woody looked at her and for the millionth time felt terrible about how he behaved after he was shot. She didn't deserve to be treated that way. No matter how many times she had pushed him away, she was never that cruel. He couldn't stand it anymore. It was time to tell her how sorry he was. It didn't matter who was right and who was wrong. All he knew was that he loved her and desperately wanted her to know that.

"Jordan, I'm so sorry about how I left things with us after I was shot. I was a complete and total jerk. When you said what you said to me in the hospital as I was being wheeled in, all I could think about was how happy I was to hear you say that. Then, after I came out of surgery and was told what my prognosis was, I didn't want you to feel trapped into being with me just because I might never walk again."

"Woody, I didn't care if you never walked again. I was so happy just to hear that you were going to live. That day, when I thought you could die, I knew that I could never go without you in my life. When you shut me out, I thought that maybe I didn't mean as much to you as you did to me. Today, when your life was in danger, I felt the same feelings come back. I tried to run from them before, but it didn't help. Woody, I can't do this anymore. I can't spend another day without you."

He leaned in and kissed her. She was so shocked at first that it took her a second to realize what was happening. And then she kissed him back. This was a kiss more passionate and full of emotion than they had shared before. Everything before this moment seemed to pale in comparison. All the frustration, anger and passion from the last four years poured into that moment and they were lost in each other. They made love and for the first time, not a single thing interrupted them.

After, Woody held her as Jordan laid her head on his chest. She sighed contentedly. For the first time in her life, she did not feel the need to run. She wondered why she had allowed those years to pass them by without taking the relationship to the next level. What had she been so afraid of? She removed her head from his chest to look back up at him. She then moved forward and kissed him again.

It was Woody that finally broke the kiss after a few moments. He stared deeply down into her amber eyes. "What are you thinking?" he asked softly.

"I'm thinking how stupid I was to have been pushing you away from me all these years. If I had known how good you were in bed, maybe I wouldn't have" she said playfully. "What are you thinking? How do you feel?"

"I honestly thought we would never end up here. I feel like pinching myself to be sure this is real and not just the dream that I've had for the last four years. I love you Jordan. I have from the first moment I ever met you, and it's never faded. I'm sorry I pushed you away, but I promise to do my best to make it up to you if you let me."

As she looked up into his clear blue eyes, she couldn't see a single trace of the anger he had been holding on to for so long. This was her Woody, the man she knew and loved before. He was back. She smiled at him and moved to kiss him again.

"I hope that's a yes" he said.

She stopped and laughed. "Of course that's a yes!" Then on a more serious tone, "I can't believe you even have to ask."

"I know, it's just, you broke up with Pollack today and with everything we've been through not only today, but the past months…I didn't know if you still felt the same way about me now as you did that day in the hospital. A lot has changed."

"Not how I feel about you. I meant what I said that day. I love you now just as much as I did then."

"You do?"

"Yes, I love you too Woody."

"You don't know how happy I am to here you say that Jordan. So, no regrets?"

"None what so ever. I wish this could have happened over different circumstances, that didn't involve kidnapping, drug trafficking or extortion."

"Yeah, but when has it ever been easy for us?"

"Good point. At least we know things will never be boring.'

"You can say that again."

"Woody, what happens next?"

"You mean with us or the other situation?"

"Both"

"Well, tomorrow the Feds should be able to move in on the Martinez brothers operation and bust them. We'll haul Cal and Pollack out of there, ride off into the proverbial sunset and live happily ever after."

"I hope so" and with that, she laid her head back on his chest and fell asleep once again in his arms. They both fell asleep and this time there were no nightmares to wake them up.

_Next chapter should be longer as I try to tie up loose ends before the end. Please review. Thanks!_


	19. Chapter 19

_In this chapter, Pollack cuts a deal with the Martinez brothers. This chapter takes place before the last two, right after Woody and Jordan break out. Sorry about the break, but I didn't want to separate the Woody/Jordan chapters. I thought they belonged together just like those two do on the show! Please read on. Standard disclaimer about not owning anything Crossing Jordan._

When Pollack's guard heard him scream, he left Cal and hurried back over to where he should have stayed in the first place. Pollack, still stuck in his chair, was struggling to free himself.

"What happened? How did this door get open?" yelled the guard to Pollack.

"Hoyt and Cavanaugh have broken out of their room and were trying to take me!"

"Why didn't you go with them? Are you stupid?"

"No, I need to prove my loyalty to Ramon and Jorge. I still want to be a part of this operation! If I went with them, you all would have hunted me down and killed me."

"You're right. How did they get out?"

"I don't know."

"I'll finish with you later." The guard went back out of the room closing and locking the door behind him. He looked around for Sam and could not see him anywhere.

"Sam!" he yelled. No answer. "Sam! Where the hell are you?" Nothing.

By this time the other men around the complex had heard the commotion and were on Woody and Jordan's trail. With the head start they had been given, they had managed to make a break for it and get away. They even had managed to steal Sam's car.

The guard who had been assigned to Pollack reported Sam's disappearance to Ramon and Jorge. They ordered the grounds to be searched in order to find him. What they didn't know was that as soon as Pollack's guard had run back to him, Cal had gone into hiding and was at this very moment trying to find a way out of the compound. This was proving to be a challenge because he had given his car to Woody and Jordan. The building was large and had many rooms. He hoped he'd be able to hide out for a few hours until his brother was able to get the Feds in to rescue him. If they caught him and found out who he really was and why he was really there, Cal knew he would be killed.

After sending his men out to find Sam, Ramon went into Pollack's room to get as much information out of him as he could. Pollack was still tied down, but he looked better than he had over the past couple of days. He now had information they wanted and would be able to use it to his advantage.

"I need to know whatever it is that you know Pollack."

"I'll tell you what you want to know, as long as I am allowed to live and enjoy my reward."

"What reward would that be?"

"In exchange for my cooperation, I will need transportation out of here and a million dollars of your money to be transferred into one of my accounts. After I receive confirmation of the transfer and am on my way out of here, you will have your information and a guarantee of my silence."

"How do I know this information will be accurate? You could be making things up as you go along."

"If I can access a computer, I can pull information off it that will prove beyond a doubt that what I know is true."

"I will need a show of good faith before I grant any of your requests Pollack."

"Okay, right before Hoyt and Cavanaugh broke in, I heard my guard talking to someone outside the door. I believe it was one of your employees, Sam. I recognize the voice from being here all this time. Sam had managed to get the guard away from the door and then those two stormed in. Sam is not who you think he is. Once I have what I want, I will tell you who he really is and you'll be back in control of the situation,"

"I'll start making the transfer and have you brought to a computer so that you can begin retrieving your evidence.'

"Deal."

Pollack was starting to relax. He finally had found a way out of this mess. He would be able to walk away from this with a million dollars and ruin Hoyt's life in the process. Maybe Jordan would even want to be with him again after she learned of his millionaire status. This day just kept getting better and better.

Ramon left the room and found his brother.

"Pollack has cut a deal. Apparently he has information regarding Sam. He claims that Sam isn't who he says he is. In exchange for the information, we have to give him money and a way out of here. He said he will only tell us once he is safe and the money has been transferred."

"That doesn't make any sense' said Jorge in disbelief. "We had the guy checked out from every angle. There's no way we could have made that kind of mistake."

"I know, but I'm not willing to risk our operation if Sam goes to the cops. If he does it's all over for us."

"I agree. I think we have to do what he wants."

"In the meantime, keep the search up for him and I want you to personally start on transferring the money to Pollack's account. I'm going to have him brought to the office so that he can access a computer and pull the proof off of it."

"I'll let you know when the transfer is complete. I'll also have the surveillance tape in front of Pollack's room pulled and see if there is anything useful on that."

"Good."

Both men walked away and went about their tasks.

_That's all in this chapter. Pollack collects on his deal and Cal's true identity will finally be revealed to the brothers in the next chapter. Sorry for the shorter chapters. I have been trying to space apart the events that occur with the characters in the separate locations to avoid confusion. Move along to the next chapter, but not before reviewing! Thanks! _


	20. Chapter 20

_The events of this chapter take place following the last one, during the same time frame of chapters 17 & 18. Sorry, I know, it's confusing for continuity. By the end of this chapter, the two sets of characters will come together for the finale. _

Cal was running out of places to hide. Now, it was only a matter of time before he would be discovered. His cover would be blown. He hoped Woody and Jordan had made it out okay. He assumed they had because he hadn't heard or seen them since they broke out. Once they were far enough away, they would be able to get a hold of his contact at the FBI and get him out of here.

It was funny, how much things could change in just a short period of time. Just a few hours ago, he was more concerned about keeping his cover and collecting on his end of the bargain. Now, all Cal wanted was to be out of here. He didn't care if he wound up in jail, it had to be better than what would happen to him if he stayed here.

He was back in the store room trying to figure out a way to get past the cameras on the door and get out to the cars. So far, he wasn't having any luck in figuring out a plan. _Damn_, he thought. _I should have just stayed with Woody, I might not have had my deal, but at least I would be alive_.

He made his way over behind the door that led back into the main part of the building and waited there for an opportunity to change rooms. If he stayed in one location long enough he knew he would be captured. He heard footsteps go past the door again and after they faded, he pushed it open and made his way carefully out into the hall and onto his next hiding spot.

What he didn't realize was that he had already been spotted. The man watching him aimed his gun at Cal and followed him down the hall.

Meanwhile, Pollack was retrieving the files he needed off the computer. He heard the door to the room open and Ramon and Jorge stepped inside.

"Okay Pollack, the bank is on the phone to confirm the transfer. We have a car ready and waiting for you outside. Pull what you have up on the computer and then you can go. We will contact you if we need any further information."

"It's all here ready for you. Pleasure doing business with you gentlemen."

Pollack took the phone and got his confirmation from the person on the other end. He took the keys to the car and Jorge escorted him out to the waiting car. Outside, he was uncuffed and allowed to drive off. What Pollack didn't realize was that there was a tracking device on the car that would monitor his every move.

Back inside, Ramon was pulling up what J.D. had left for them. He couldn't believe what was on the screen in front of him. There was a picture of Hoyt with…Sam? The men were smiling in the picture and now looking at the two of them side by side, he saw the resemblance. They were related! This whole time. If he had known this before, there would have been no need for Pollack and Cavanaugh to be involved. Damn! He felt much worse about having given Pollack the money. Oh well, he had been planning on having him picked up and killed anyway. The money would soon be back in his account.

As he continued to go through what Pollack had left for him on the computer, he came across several other pieces of information that just didn't fit with what he knew about Sam. There was an article from a Boston paper that described a situation with a mass grave that involved the mob and an outside source. He also had been able to get into Hoyt's personal file with the Boston PD and discovered that Sam was really Calvin Hoyt, Woody's brother and only remaining family member.

He was shocked back into the moment when his cell phone began to ring. He answered it and learned that one of his employees had captured Sam, Calvin, whoever the hell he really was. Ramon ordered for him to be locked up right away. He saved the files to the computer and made his way down to where he was being held. Now, he had to get the rest of the answers from Calvin himself.

It was now 10:00 at night. Calvin was handcuffed and bound to a chair much like Jordan and Pollack had been earlier in the day. Cal knew he didn't have much time left and was praying in his head trying to make up for all the things he had done wrong in his life. He hoped someone up there was listening.

Ramon entered the room and walked over to where Cal was sitting.

"It turns out you have not been very truthful with me Sam, or should I say Calvin. Yes, I know your real name. I also know that you are Woody Hoyt's brother and only living family member. I know you were involved with the Albanian mob in Boston. What I can't figure out is why I didn't know this before and why there is no record of you anywhere as Calvin Hoyt. The only place that has you listed as such is in your brother's file. Care to fill me in?"

"I'm not telling you anything!" he yelled defiantly at Ramon.

"Not yet, but you will. You remember Gustave, don't you? Do you remember what he does for me? When he is done with you, I will have all the information I need to know."

Cal saw Gustave enter the room with a small suitcase. He knew very well what he did and what was in that suitcase. Ramon's cell went off again at that minute and he stepped outside to take the call. He wanted to be able to hear his conversation and knew that wouldn't be possible over the screaming that would be happening in that room.

"Ramon" said the voice on the other line. "I have found Hoyt and Cavanaugh. They are in a motel back in the city. Do you want me to pick them up and bring them in?"

"No, not yet. I have some new information that makes me think this whole thing could still work out. Keep an eye on them and make sure they don't leave."

"Yes sir."

Ramon heard Cal begin to scream as Gustave began trying to extract information from him. After he knew what Calvin was really up to, he would contact Hoyt and tell him he had his brother. Then if he ever wanted to see him alive again, he would have to help him in the way that Ramon had first intended. While his plan may have been derailed initially, it looked as if things were finally getting back on track.

The night wore on and Gustave continued all night with Cal, but with no success, he would not break. Very early the next morning, Ramon couldn't wait anymore and placed a call to Hoyt's cell.

_Sorry, I know this is chapter 20 and the story is not done yet, but it will be soon. In the next chapter Woody learns what has happened to his brother and formulates a plan to break him out. Keep reading, but please review first!_


	21. Chapter 21

_This next chapter will be a little more graphic as it involves a torture scene. Woody tries to rescue his brother and pushes Jordan away in the process. What will he do to save them both? Read and find out! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, especially cavanaugh-girl, WIWJ and prin69 who have reviewed almost every chapter. Thanks so much you guys, I really appreciate the support. Please keep it up! Standard disclaimer still applies-do not own Crossing Jordan._

Jordan had been sleeping peacefully for the first time in months curled up against Woody when the loud ring of a cell phone startled them both awake.

"Damn!" Woody shouted as he shifted Jordan off of him, throwing back the sheet and climbing out of bed. He stopped to put the boxers that he had discarded earlier in the evening back on. He had left his cell phone on the table they had eaten dinner on earlier. Striding quickly towards it, he answered it on the third ring.

"This is Hoyt" he said into the phone.

"Detective Hoyt, it's good to hear your voice" said Ramon on the other end. "I'm sorry to be calling so early, but I wanted to let you know, I have something of yours that you left at my place earlier. You were in such a hurry to leave that it doesn't surprise me though. I just thought you would like it back."

"What do you want Ramon?" he said looking at Jordan who was still sprawled across the bed. At the mention of Ramon's name, she sat up. Pulling the sheet around her, she got out of bed and came over to where was Woody was standing. She entwined her hand around his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I think you already know, Hoyt. But, just in case you're not as smart as I thought, listen." He took the phone off his ear and held it up. Woody could hear Calvin screaming in the backround. "We have your brother. If you would like him returned to you in one piece, meet me back at the warehouse in an hour. Come alone. Then we'll talk. If I see that you've brought anyone with you, I will kill your brother. Then I will track down Cavanaugh and kill her too." The call was disconnected and Woody was left standing in shock.

"Jor, they caught Cal."

"How? I thought he would be able to keep his cover for a few hours after we had left."

"I did too, but he was captured. It sounds like they are torturing him. I could hear him screaming. Ramon wants me to meet him back at the warehouse from yesterday." He took his hand out of hers and walked over to the bag that held the clothes he brought yesterday. He began to get dressed.

"Okay, let me get dressed and we'll go get him" she said beginning to change as well.

"No, Jordan. You're not coming with me. It's too dangerous."

"Woody, I have been in plenty of dangerous situations before, this is no different."

"It is different now. I could have lost you yesterday."

"But you didn't, we made it out of there okay. We did it together."

"Jordan if you love me, you'll stay here. I can't be distracted from rescuing Cal. If you're there, I will be trying to protect you too. Don't tell anyone about this, stay here and stay out of trouble" he said gruffly. He opened the door and looked back at her before leaving.

"I love you Jordan" and without waiting for a reply he left leaving Jordan to stand there in shock.

"I love you too Woody" she said even though he was already gone.

Woody made his way out of the motel quickly, praying that for once Jordan would listen to him. He had managed to grab his gun, but it didn't give him much of a sense of security. He knew that once he got there, he would be searched and it would be taken from him.

_How was he going to be able to get his brother out of this one?_ After he and Jordan had escaped yesterday, they would not underestimate him again. _Would he have to go along with their demands?_ All Woody knew was that he couldn't let them harm his baby brother or the woman he loved. After what had happened last year with the mob, Woody thought he had lost his brother forever. Now, Cal was finally pulling his life together and he might never have a chance to live it. And there was no way he would let anything happen to Jordan. Not when they had a chance to have a real relationship. He had waited over four years for her to be able to be with him and now they were together. Nothing could jeopardize that. He knew he would do anything to keep them both safe.

He knew he wouldn't make it back to the warehouse on foot by the time they needed him there. He was forced to break into a car and hotwire it. Dumping Cal's car had seemed like a good idea at the time last night, but he wished today that they hadn't. God only knows what illegal things the Martinez brothers would have him doing. _May as well start my life of crime now_ he thought to himself driving out of the city.

He reached the warehouse in record time and abandoned the car in it's drive. Walking up to the entrance Woody felt very afraid. Not only of what they were doing to his brother, but of what they would make him do. He walked up to the door and waited. A guard glanced at the image on the security camera and let Woody inside. He was patted down and had his gun taken away from him just as he thought would happen. Then he was handcuffed and led down the hall and placed in the room next to Cal's. He only knew it was Cal's from the screaming he could hear as Cal was tortured.

A few minutes later, Ramon walked in.

"Hoyt, glad you could find time in your busy schedule to see me. I'm sorry to take you away from your romantic encounter with Dr. Cavanaugh, but I thought you would like to get your brother back. He has been so brave. No matter how hard we push him, he still won't talk. He seems to be trying very hard to protect his secret. We can make the pain stop for him and let him go if you help us."

"Why would I help you? Calvin doesn't mean that much to me" he said lying through his teeth. "After what he did to me last year, I no longer consider him family."

"Maybe you'll change your mind once you see what we have done to him."

Ramon dragged Hoyt up and out of his chair. He was led into the next room where Gustave was torturing Cal. Woody was shocked. The man in chair was barely recognizable as his brother. Like Woody's, his nose was broken too. He had deep cuts in his face that were bleeding. One eye was swollen shut. Gustave had left the other eye alone so that he could see what was being done to him. It looked as if all the bones in his left hand were broken. It had turned various shades of black and blue and was terribly swollen. Gustave stopped what he was doing as Ramon and Woody entered the room.

"Don't mind us Gustave, keep on doing what you're doing. I wanted Detective Hoyt to see first hand what was happening to Calvin."

Gustave took a pair of scissors and began to cut away at Cal's jeans. He lit a cigarette and burned it into the open flesh. Salty tears flowed from Cal's eyes and stung the deep lacerations on his face. Woody tried to keep a straight face.

"Hoyt can stay here and watch what you're doing to his brother and what we will do to Cavanaugh if he doesn't help us."

Cal looked at his brother with his remaining eye. All trace of who his brother was had disappeared. All that was left now was a shell. Woody couldn't bear to let him suffer anymore.

"All right, what do I need to do to save him and Jordan?"

Gustave put down his instruments of torture and let Cal sit for a moment in peace.

Then Ramon spoke "I need you to be our inside person in Boston. We have people all over the world who help us out with the business, cops, FBI and other important government people. How do you think we have been so successful and managed not to get caught? If you help us, your brother and Dr. Cavanaugh will be allowed to live and you will be paid well for your cooperation."

"And what if I don't?"

"Then Cal will die. Clearly he is of no value to us since he won't break. I have someone waiting at the motel you stayed at last night to pick up Jordan and bring her here."

"Okay, and if I agree, how do you know that I won't turn you in once they are safe?"

"You will be monitored at all times. We have people everywhere, you never know who will be watching you. As long as you cooperate nothing bad will ever happen to them."

Woody took a few moments to think this over.

"Okay, I will help you."

_What has Jordan been doing this whole time? Is Woody really agreeing to a life of crime? How will they all get out of this? Stay tuned! Please review and I will try to post the next chapter soon (maybe even later on tonight after the new episode). Thanks! _


	22. Chapter 22

_Next chapter takes place as soon as Woody walked out the door in the previous chapter. Begins with Jordan's POV. This chapter will also be the LAST real chapter! The next will be an epilogue. Thanks to all who have reviewed. Still do not own anything Crossing Jordan even if I would like to._

As soon as he had walked out the door, Jordan began to formulate a plan. She couldn't let Woody do this! If he were to get involved with the Martinez brothers, she knew she would lose him forever. And not just in the he might die kind of way. She was almost more afraid of the alternative. If Woody was forced into doing criminal activities, he would never be the same man that she loved again. She couldn't take losing him again, not after everything that they had been through over the last four years.

She quickly dressed and grabbed her cell phone along with the number for Cal's FBI contact that was laying on the nightstand. She followed Woody out, keeping a safe distance between them so that she wouldn't be spotted. She was able to catch a cab that would take her back within walking distance of the warehouse.

On the ride, she thought about what would happen to Woody if he was forced into doing criminal activities. The first thought was terrifying, it would literally kill him. The second seemed even scarier than the first, if that was even possible. If he didn't die helping them, it would destroy the man she knew and loved. Woody would not be able to live with himself if he had to do the kinds of things she was sure that they had in store for him. Jordan could not let either one of those things happen to him, not after they had come this far. Not when they had a real chance to be together.

She made the cab driver pull over when they reached an old and abandoned gas station not too far from the warehouse. She paid the driver with the small amount of money she had left and walked alongside the building looking for a way in. Not finding one, she kicked the glass in the front door and it shattered. She reached in and unlocked the door and went inside. Grabbing her cell, she punched in the international cell number no longer caring if she was being traced through the phone. This time a man answered the phone instead of voicemail picking up like earlier.

"Franklin" he said on the other end of the line.

"This is Jordan Cavanaugh. I'm with the Boston Medical Examiner's office. I'm calling on behalf of Woody and Calvin Hoyt. I know about Cal's deal. His cover has been blown and the Martinez brothers are torturing him for information."

"How do you know his cover has been blown?"

"Ramon Martinez contacted Woody Hoyt this morning and told him so. He then instructed Woody to meet him where we were held prisoner yesterday so that they could work out an agreement. Woody left and is headed over there now. We need to pick them up and get them out of there before something happens to either one of them."

As he was talking to Jordan he had run a trace on the cell and voice analysis on her voice and concluded this was definitely Jordan Cavanaugh and not an imposter.

"Stay on the line with for 30 more seconds and we should be able to lock onto your coordinates. We can send a team in to where you are. Once we are there, we can get the location from you and send the team in to take Det. Hoyt and his brother out of the situation."

She held and Franklin was able to get what he needed from the trace. He was sending his team in and would be there within twenty minutes. It was the longest twenty minutes of her life.

Franklin's team arrived covertly and before the time he had promised her. There were not as many agents as she thought would be there in order to take down as large an operation as Ramon and Jorge's was. Only about 7 men, including Franklin. Franklin assured her that his men were the best and that Woody and Cal would make it out safely.

"What about Cal, does he get his deal if this falls through?"

"No, I'm sorry Dr. Cavanaugh, if we can't arrest the brothers then there is no deal and Calvin will have to serve some jail time."

"I can't let that happen. There has to be a way to get the evidence you need to arrest them! Let me go in there and wear a wire, I'm sure there has to be a way to get them to say something incriminating."

"Are you sure you want to do that? They are very dangerous men as I'm sure you remember from yesterday." As he said that Jordan remembered the wound on her cheek and all the injuries Woody and Cal had sustained.

"I'm sure" she said.

Jordan was hooked up with a very small camera that was invisible to the naked eye. It would record visual and audio feed and transmit back to Franklin's monitor.

He instructed her to act like she was trying to sneak in and break Woody out. Then allow herself to be captured. Once inside, she would have to make Ramon or Jorge incriminate themselves and hopefully get visual confirmation of all the suspects and their illegal doings.

By the time she had reached the warehouse, her heart felt like it was practically beating out of her chest. Adrenaline surged through her body and every inch of her felt on edge. She snuck through the back door and pretended to hide behind boxes in the storage room. When she got closer to the door that led to the main part of the building, she stayed there a moment and let their cameras pick up her image on tape. The men working security saw her right away and sent men to pick her up.

After alerting Ramon of her presence, she was searched for weapons. Thankfully, her little camera was not discovered. They found the gun the Franklin had given help her keep her story of trying to rescue the Hoyt brothers. She was then taken to the room that Ramon, Woody and Cal were in.

"I thought you might try to make an appearance. Trying to save your friends, huh?" asked Ramon.

She didn't say anything in response and just stood there, glaring at him. Then glancing around the room, she noticed the terrible state Cal was in. They had really raked him over the coals. Jordan was impressed and stunned that he had been able to stay silent about his involvement with the FBI. This was a new Cal unlike the man she had seen before working with the mob. Then she noticed the death stare that Woody was giving her. She tried her best to ignore him. She hoped he would understand later why she had to do this.

"Well, I guess since she is going to find out soon the rest of what we are up to she can stay. Dr. Cavanaugh, Detective Hoyt has agreed to our deal. He will help us run our business and make sure we are not busted and that the business runs smoothly in Boston in exchange for Calvin's and your safety. He will be paid well enough to be able to take care of you for the rest of your lives. Doesn't that sound great?"

Jordan knew that was the information Franklin needed to bust Ramon. It would only be a matter of minutes before they were all free.

At that moment Franklin's team was assembling to go in and bust the Martinez brothers. They made their way to the warehouse and assembled before the door, guns armed at ready to fire if need be. They burst in and easily overtook the security guarding that entrance. The team stormed through the warehouse searching room to room before finding the one that they were all gathered in.

"Ramon Martinez we have you surrounded. Lift your hands up and place them on your head. Then slowly drop to your knees." Ramon did as he was asked. Jorge who had been watching the scene from the other side of the room took his gun, aimed it at his head and pulled the trigger. He collapsed to the floor, dead.

"No!" shouted his brother and wished he had done the same. He would be going to prison for a very long time and it would be absolutely unbearable. Franklin placed Ramon under arrest as the rest of his team did the same to the Ramon and Jorge's other employees.

"We need medical help over here" shouted Jordan motioning to Cal, who was barely conscious. One of Franklin's men got on the phone and ordered medical help to be sent out.

Woody made his way across the now crowded room to Jordan. He reached out to her and she practically flew into his arms. They embraced and didn't say anything for a few moments. Both reveled in the fact that they had made it out okay. The chaos swirled around them as the medical help for Cal arrived and the suspects were led out.

"I'm sorry Woody" she said, tears forming in the corners of her amber eyes. "I couldn't let you take the fall for this. I hope you can forgive me for not listening to you. I did hear what you said back at the motel, and I wanted to listen, but something told me you wouldn't come back to me if I didn't do something."

"Of course I can forgive you. Jordan, I love you. Ramon told me if I brought anyone with me, he would kill Cal and then you. They had followed us yesterday, Jordan. They knew where we were the whole night. I was just trying to protect you. You do have a lot of explaining to do though."

"I'll explain everything. Think of it this way, we'll have a really interesting vacation story to tell everyone when we get back."

"Only you would choose to look on this situation like that Jordan."

They kissed for a few moments before walking back out of the room, arms still entwined around each other.

_So, what did you think? Next chapter will be the epilogue that ties everything up together. Please review. Thanks! _


	23. EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE

Ramon and his employees were all arrested that day and are currently serving their jail sentences. Ramon was found guilty in the Mexican and US courts and will be serving concurrent life sentences with no possibility of parole.

After the bust was made, Cal was given the medical assistance he needed and made an almost full recovery. He has lots of scars still present and may never regain full use of his broken hand. He finally got to cash in on his deal. Calvin Hoyt served no jail time and was able to restart his life in the witness protection program. Before he left to start his new life, Woody and Cal were able to work out their differences once and for all. Cal's injuries kept him in the hospital for quite a few weeks and they used this time to get to know one another again and repair their relationship. Last anyone heard, he was doing well.

Pollack was also tracked down and arrested. After Ramon had been arrested he began to confess the details of his operation to try and improve the quality of life he would have once in prison. He told Franklin about the tracking device and shortly after, the FBI was able to find Pollack and arrest him for his involvement. J.D. still blames Woody for everything that happened to him.

Woody and Jordan had the long overdue talk. She explained everything to him about what happened that day and he completely understood why she had to do what she did. Because Cal was in such a serious condition, he couldn't be moved back to the States for two weeks. Woody and Jordan stayed in Cancun so that they could be close to them. In between visiting Cal, they were able to squeeze in the vacation they never thought they'd get to have. When they left Cancun and came home, they were still very much in love. She never once regretted breaking up with Pollack. Jordan has not felt the need to run away from Woody and knows that those days are long gone. They are still together now. In fact, Jordan is facing another one of her demons. Woody asked her to move in when her lease expired, and she said yes! They're currently looking for a bigger apartment.

After Ramon was arrested and the money stopped coming in, the operation fell apart. The group was never able to restructure. Internal fighting for the leader's role led to the deaths of many of the cartel's members. Most of the employees that had been loyal to the brothers had either been arrested or taken their own lives. With the large number of people Ramon had working for him though, you never know what could happen next.

THE END

_Wow! Long time in coming. It feels like just yesterday I started this story and now it's over. I know it took me quite a while to finish, but I didn't want the end to feel rushed. Let me know what you think. I can always go back and modify things. Thank you so much to all my wonderful reviewers-you guys rock! I tried to leave the ending open for a sequel, if you all think I should continue and if I can come up with some more ideas. Any suggestions would be appreciated and welcomed. It may be awhile before I post a new Crossing Jordan story, I have a few ideas rolling around in my head for some 24 or Bones fanfics (my other favorite shows besides CJ). If any of you guys like those, please feel free to check them out. If you have any questions on the story, feel free to e-mail me or post them in reviews and I will try to get back to you as soon as possible. Unfortunately, still do not own Crossing Jordan (had to put the disclaimer in there, but it looked funny at the top). Thanks again for everything! _


End file.
